


Sistertale

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Flowey thinks Frisk is Chara, Frisk has an older sister, Frisk is 6, Kidnapping, Little Girl - Freeform, Other, Savannah and Frisk get seperated halfway through, Savannah is 11, Savannah is protective of Frisk, Sisters, features extra scenes but will still follow the same plot as the game, pre-teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: A different take on Undertale where Frisk(a girl in this story) is not alone when she falls into the Underground, this time, her older sister falls down with her. Join Six year old Frisk and her Eleven year old Sister Savannah as they journey through the underground in order to get back to the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

Evening was falling and two sisters where trekking through a forest, the oldest of the two seemed a little eager to get somewhere whilst the younger one jogged behind trying to keep up.

"Can we go back now Savannah?" the younger girl who looked to be older than Six years old complained "I'm getting tired and Mommy and Daddy will be cross if we're not back soon."

"Not yet Francesca, we're nearly there" the older sister replied, her name was Savannah and she was Eleven years old, a rather feisty young girl who wasn't afraid of a little bit of adventure.

"Don't call me Francesca" her younger sister whined, folding her arms "I don't like that name."

"Sorry, Frisk" Savannah replied with a smirk as little Frisk pouted in response "but we're almost there, come on, hurry up." Savannah grabbed Frisk by the hand and the two sisters headed further into the forest.

"Tell me, why are we going to Mt Ebott?" Frisk questioned, her Six year old mind unable to process why her older sister wanted to go to the Mountain and why she insisted on bringing her along. Before long, the two girl's finally arrived at the base of the mountain and Savannah looked up with a grin whilst Frisk looked a little worried.

"Here it is" Savannah said "this is the place where the legends come from, anyone who climbs this mountain never ever returns. Well, let's see if they true or not."

"What are you doing Savannah?" Frisk asked as the older girl began climbing "you're not going to climb it are you?"

"Of course I am" Savannah replied with an eye roll "I want to see if those stories about people who climb this never returning are true."

"Please, don't leave me here" Frisk whined "I don't want to be here by myself."

"Well, you could always come with me you know" Savannah offered "see for yourself if the stories are true" and with that, Savannah began to climb and it wasn't long before little Frisk was following behind her. The two girls climbed until they reached a small cave halfway up where by then it was getting dark and Frisk was complaining of being tired, asking if they could take a little break.

"Fine, let's sit down for a little bit outside this cave" Savannah agreed as the pair of them took a little break outside the cave and savannah gazed at the view whilst Frisk stood near the entrance to the cave, not noticing that she was standing to close to the edge of what looked like a bottomless pit "wow, the view looks simply amazing from up here, I could just sit here all day and look at" she was interrupted by a squeal coming from behind her and savannah turned round to see Frisk dangling over the edge of the hole in the cave, slowly slipping into it and thinking quickly, Savannah jumped to her feet, ran over to the hole and grabbed the Six year old by the wrists.

"Don't let me fall Savannah" Frisk pleaded, a look of pure fear on her face.

"I won't, just hold on" Savannah replied as she attempted to pull her sister out from the hole but it was no use, Frisk was already falling and before Savannah could pull her out any further, the younger girl went falling into the seemingly bottomless pit, taking Savannah along with her and it felt like they were falling for hours until both girls finally landed in a bed of yellow flowers which broke their fall. The bottom of the pit was silent save for Frisk sobbing and whimpering as Savannah slowly got to her feet and looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Man, what the heck is this place?" she thought as Frisk continued to sob and savannah walked over to her, helping her to her feet "don't cry Frisk, every things going to be okay, I'll figure out a way to get us out of here" she looked up to where the gaping hole was only to see that it was far to high for them to reach "although, I don't think we can go out the way we came."

"We're not going to be stuck down here forever are we?" Frisk asked.

"No, we just need to see if we can find another way out of this place" Savannah replied as she looked around, trying to see if she could a find a way out until she found a doorway which was at the other end of the corridor they were standing in "come on, let's see if there's a way out through that doorway." Savannah took Frisk's hand and the pair of them headed to the doorway at the end of the corridor and when they walked through, the sisters found themselves in another small room and right in the middle, on a small patch of grass was a yellow Flower and as the girls approached, they noticed that it had a face, a face that was smiling at them.

"Wow, check out this flower" Frisk said as she walked over to it whilst Savannah eyed it suspiciously, she didn't know why but she could feel that there was something not quite right about this strange smiling flower.

"Howdy" it chirped in an almost child like voice "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, hmm, you two are new to the underground aren't cha, golly, I bet you both must be so confused."

"Well confused pretty much covers it" Savannah replied as Frisk stood in front of the talking Flower.

"Well, I reckon someone should teach you girls how things work around here" Flowey offered "as you know, down here in the underground, we share a lot of love" Savannah and little Frisk watched as small white seed like pellets appeared in the air "down here, love is shared through these little white friendliness pellets. "

"What do they do?" Frisk asked as the so called "friendliness pellets" hovered in the air, the Six year old becoming fascinated by them.

"Well if you catch them, you'll find out" Flowey urged her "go on, try and catch as many as you can, the more you catch, the more love you'll get." Smile widening, Frisk was about to grab a handful but Savannah grabbed her hand before she got a chance to.

"Savannah, what are you doing?" the younger girl.

"I don't think we can trust this, Flower" Savannah pointed out "and besides, how often is it that you see a talking Flower, there's something pretty off about all this."

"Don't be dumb" Frisk replied, pulling her arm away "he seems pretty harmless" Savannah looked over at Flowey who was smiling sweetly back at her, swaying from side to side, petals ruffling "now are you gonna catch some of these pellets too."

"I think I'll pass" Savannah replied, still suspicious of Flowey but Frisk was reaching her small hand out, ready to catch the friendliness pellets but as she caught some of them, a sharp searing pain surged through her small body and the Six year old went flying across the room, landing painfully on her back, crying out as Savannah rushed over to her.

"You idiot" a voice said from behind the two girls, a voice that sounded almost childlike and demonic at the same time causing Savannah to whip her head around to see that Flowey's friendly expression had now changed into an evil and malicious grin "in this world, it's kill or be killed" Savannah pulled Frisk closer to her in a protective hug as the younger girl whimpered in fear as the once friendly, now evil looking Flower focused his attention on Savannah "you're pretty smart huh, you already suspected what I was planning" he gave a sarcastic eye roll "good for you."

"I thought you was a nice Flower" Frisk stated as Flowey let out an evil cackle, causing the six year old girl to huddle closer to her older sister for protection.

"And that's why, you're an idiot" he chided "seriously, didn't your Mommy and Daddy ever tell you not to trust strangers" he extended his stalk so that he was close up to the two girls "especially talking flowers" he then chuckled as a circle of "friendliness pellets" surrounded the two sisters, trapping them "now enough chin wagging for today, it's time for you to little brats, to DIE!." Flowey then cackled manically as the ring of Friendliness pellets slowly closed in on Savannah and Frisk, trapping both girls with no way out.


	2. The ruins

Savannah hugged Frisk protectively as the circle of Friendliness pellets slowly closed in on them with no means of escape and both girls knew that this was it, they were done for and they could hear Flowey cackling evilly as the pellets approached nearer and nearer until he suddenly stopped laughing. Both Savannah and Frisk looked up to see that the Friendliness pellets had vanished and Flowey being knocked away by a small black flame before what appeared to be a Goat like Woman in a long purple dress stood in his place, looking at the two young girls with pity.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a pair of innocent youths" she stated before approaching the two girls as they got to their feet, Savannah still with her arms wrapped protectively around Frisk who was now shaking.

"Don't come anywhere near us" Savannah warned "don't hurt us."

"Do not fear my child" the Goat lady replied with a chuckle "I will not harm either of you, it is not in my nature to harm any creature."

"Did you kill the meanie Flower?" Frisk asked, pulling herself away from Savannah, the younger girl finding herself able to trust this friendly Goat lady who shook her head and smiled at the small brown haired girl.

"No dear child, Like I said, I couldn't harm a single creature, no matter if it was evil or not" she replied "I just simply, scared him off."

"Well let's hope he doesn't show up again" Savannah replied "little weirdo."

"Anyway, I am Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins" the Goat like woman told the two girls "I pass through here every single to day to see if anyone has fallen down and you two are the first Humans to fall down here in a long time."

"You mean, there were other humans here before?" Savannah asked, taking Frisk's hand.

"Yes, Five other humans fell down here before you two came along" Toriel replied.

"What happened to them?" Frisk asked innocently "did they go home, did they climb out?" Toriel's expression darkened for a second before she smiled at the two girls.

"I think we should get going" she said, quickly changing the subject "I need to guide you both through the catacombs, come along." Knowing that Toriel was actually nice and trusting, little Frisk took her by the hand whilst Savannah followed behind. The three of them entered another room covered in purple walls and there was a a yellow sparkly thing at the other end of the room. Frisk, being the curious little Six year old that she was, walked over to the yellow Sparkle and looked at it in amazement.

"Be careful Frisk" Savannah warned her younger sister.

"Frisk huh?" Toriel asked the younger girl "that's a rather interesting name."

"Actually her full name is Francesca but she hates being called that, so we call her Frisk for short" Savannah replied.

"Oh I see, and what is your name my dear girl?" Toriel asked as Frisk touched the yellow sparkle before a message appeared before her. THE SHADOW OF THE RUINS LOOMS ABOVE, FILLING YOU WITH DETERMINATION. Confused, Frisk turned towards Toriel and asked her what the message had meant and Toriel explained to the small child that determination was a power that was used down in the underground.

"So if anybody touches a yellow sparkly, they have determination?" Savannah asked "so does this mean that Frisk has it" Toriel nodded, explaining that whoever touches one of the yellow sparkles gains the power of determination and are the only ones who can touch more of these yellow sparkles that where in various places throughout the underground "wow, my Six year old sister has gained determination. Oh and my name's Savannah by the way." After Toriel had finished explaining about determination, she took the two sisters into the next room where there was some grey panels on the floor and a door which appeared to be locked at the other end of the room.

"The ruins are full of puzzles" Toriel explained to them both "you must solve them in order to move from room to room. Now, allow me to educate you both in the operation of the ruins." Toriel began standing on four of the slabs, flattening them down into the ground and pulled a lever which opened the door leading into the next room.

"Wow" Frisk said in amazement.

"That was so cool" Savannah replied, agreeing with her sister as they followed Toriel into the next room where there were spikes up ahead and four levers on the wall.

"Now in order to remove the spikes that you see at the end of the room, you must pull the levers that are on the wall" Toriel said, gesturing to the four levers "I have labelled the ones you need to pull so that it would be easy, Go ahead, you both can pull a lever each." Both Savannah and Frisk ran over to a lever each in order to pull them, Frisk had to stand on her tippy toes as the lever was a little to high for her to reach but she managed to do it.

"I did it" the Six year old squealed in delight "I pulled the lever. It was a little high for me to reach but I did it, I pulled it."

"Indeed you did little one" Toriel replied, stroking the child on the head "but we must move along now." They entered the next room where there was some kind of dummy and Toriel explained that it was a there for practice in case any monsters attacked.

"What do we have to do?" Savannah asked.

"I think you should try talking to the dummy" Toriel explained "fighting is not a good thing, it's better if you solved the conflict by simply talking to the opponent."

"I wanna go first" Frisk stated excitedly as she skipped over to the dummy before standing in front of it, hands behind her back "hello there Mr. dummy, my name is Frisk, what's your name?" Savannah let out a snort of amusement as she tried not to laugh but Frisk turned to face her older sister with a raised and hands on her hips "and what are you laughing at?" Savannah said nothing as her sister continued to glare at her "well I think you're very rude for not saying hello to Mr. Dummy."

"Fine I'll say hello to Mr. Dummy" Savannah replied, walking over to the dummy as Toriel couldn't help but smile, clearly amused by the two girl's antics "hi there Mr. Dummy, I've seen that you have met my sweet adorable sister Frisk, well, let's just say it is a great honour to meet you" she gave a small bow as Frisk erupted in hysterical giggling "I am Savannah, at your service, would you like a nice cup of tea, oh, you don't take tea, well, never mind, perhaps some water instead." By the time Savannah had finished her conversation with the dummy, Frisk couldn't control her laughter and even Toriel managed a small chuckle but she told them both that they should get going as she had more puzzles to show them. They had passed a couple of more rooms which were filled with different kinds of puzzles but when they reached another room with a long corridor, Toriel told the sisters that she wanted them to walk from one end of the corridor to the other by themselves.

"Hold on, we" Savannah inquired before Toriel quickly vanished "crud, well Frisk, we better walk to the other end of this long hallway." The Eleven year old took the Six year old by the hand and both girls walked down the long hallway and it seemed like an eternity but finally they reached the end and Toriel came out from behind a pillar.

"What was all that about?" Savannah asked.

"That exercise was to test your independence" Toriel replied "and I must say that you both have done really well. You're both so young but you managed to get through this exercise."

"I'm not that young" Savannah implied "I'm almost Twelve."

"I thought you left us" Frisk told Toriel "I thought you decided you didn't like us any more."

"Don't be silly little one, I still like you both. You are a pair of sweet children and besides, it wouldn't be very responsible of me if I did leave you alone" Toriel explained "but I'm afraid that I have to leave you both alone for real this time as I have some errands to run and I want you both to stay right here in this room as there is some more puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain and it would be dangerous for you both to solve them by yourselves" she took out a cell phone and handed it to Savannah "now young Savannah, I am leaving this cell phone in your possession so if anything happens, then you can give me a call and I'll come right back here" and with that, she left the long hallway, leaving both Savannah and Frisk alone.

"How come you get the phone?" Frisk complained, pouting and folding her arms.

"It's because I'm the oldest" Savannah stated as Frisk stuck her tongue out at her causing the older girl to give a dramatic eye roll and shake her head "you are so childish."

"Well, you try being Six" Frisk replied "it's natural to be childish if you're Six."

"Well here's little trivia for you" Savannah replied with a smirk "I've already been Six so I know what it's like to be a childish six year old kid."

"Whatever" Frisk replied, making a W sign with her fingers before heading towards the exit that lead into the next room and Savannah was beginning to suspect what the younger girl was planning.

"What do you think you're doing?" Savannah asked as the smaller girl walked towards the exit.

"I'm bored" Frisk complained "I want to go exploring, not sit around waiting."

"But you heard what Toriel said" Savannah told her "we have to stay in this room until she comes back."

"I'm not going to go far I promise" Frisk replied with a sweet smile "I just want to look in this next room." Before Savannah could stop her, Frisk had walked into the next room and the little girl began walking around, humming to herself when she noticed that there was another doorway that lead into another small room and with her curiosity getting the better of her, little Frisk walked into the room where she saw a small tray that was labelled "Monster candy" placed in the middle of the room.

"Cool, Candy" the innocent little six year old said in amazement as she walked over to the tray and picked up a couple of pieces, unaware that vines where trailing towards her, slowly creeping around her ankles and before she turned to leave, the small child was pulled to the ground and she soon found herself entangled in more vines, some wrapping around her mouth to stop her from crying out.

"Howdy" an all too familiar voice said from in front of her and Frisk looked over to see none other than Flowey smiling sweetly at her "it's me, Flowey" his expression drasticly changed from the sweet cartoonish grin to a much more eviller expression, eyes hollowed out and his mouth a gaping fanged maw as he wrapped Frisk up in more vines and lifted the little girl into the air, swaying her from side to side as she kicked her legs, attempting to free herself "thought you could get rid of me huh?" Flowey questioned, now speaking in his demonic childlike voice "did you really think because that old Goat hag scared me off with her dumb fire power that I would simply stay away, well, here's some news for you little runt, I don't give up that easily" Frisk tried to cry out but they were muffled by the vines wrapped around her mouth "so, you've gained the power of determination?" the little girl's eyes widened in horror "what's with that look, you're wondering how I know about this, well, let's just say, ever since that old hag took you and the older brat into the ruins, I've been following you, all the way through, hee hee hee hee" Flowey made himself grow taller so he was now at eye level with Frisk "you know something, you remind me of an old friend of mine, they were a little older than you but you remind me so much of them and they had the power of determination too" Frisk yelled out again, her cries still muffled by the vines as Flowey chuckled evilly "you know something, I think you and me are going to have lots of fun together."


	3. A new home?

Savannah sat cross legged on the ground, wondering what Frisk was up to, the younger girl had been rather quiet and Savannah was beginning to get concerned about her so she stood up and went into the next room where Frisk said she was going to explore but when she got in there, the six year old was nowhere to be seen.

"Frisk" Savannah called out, looking around the room franticly for her little sister, unaware that she was in the room nearby with Flowey who tightened the vines around her mouth to prevent her from crying out, grinning evilly at the child as she helplessly listened as her older sister called out for her "come on now Frisk, this ain't even funny any more. Where are you, Frisk?" The Eleven year old girl was now beginning to get frantic, Frisk had promised that she would stay in this room but the little girl was nowhere to be found and Savannah began to wonder whether she had decided to go further into the ruins so she went to go and see if she had done, still calling out to her.

"Tut tut tut, you've been a naughty little girl haven't you?" Flowey taunted as Frisk kicked her legs in the air franticly "wondering off, now look what you've got yourself into. This is a dangerous place for a small child, you don't know what could be lurking out there" Frisk struggled some more but the vines where making it impossible as Flowey's evil expression changed to his much friendlier expression and his voice went from being demonic to almost childlike again "why are you looking so worried?" he questioned, tilting his face to one side "can't you remember what I said during our first meeting, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Now, I'm assuming you don't know what I'm talking about" Frisk shook her head, eyes wide with fear as the friendly looking face in front of her transformed into the evil looking one before "it means that there will be monsters in this world who want to kill you and the only way of surviving is to kill them first, do you understand now you silly child?" he chuckled as Frisk shook her head, it wasn't in her nature to harm anything "well, you may not understand now, but you will soon" he cackled evilly "you will soon learn how things work in this world and don't worry, if you do forget, I will always be here to remind you, hee hee hee hee" the vines then released themselves from Frisk who fell to the ground, landing painfully on her side as she watched Flowey disappear into the ground before she curled up into a ball in the corner, shaking.

Toriel was on her way back to the girls when she heard Savannah calling out for so she went to investigate and saw the older girl wondering around, calling out Frisk's name.

"Child, what's wrong?" she asked, approaching Savannah who was still franticly looking for her little sister.

"Frisk's gone, I can't find her anywhere" Savannah replied franticly "she wanted to walk around in the next room but I got worried when I couldn't hear her so I went to look and she wasn't there, I don't know where she is."

"It's okay dear" Toriel reassured her "we'll find her, she couldn't have gone far." They went through the ruins, searching for the younger girl until they heard what sounded like a soft whimpering coming from one of the rooms and they both went in there to find Frisk curled up in the corner of the room, whimpering and sobbing.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right my child" said Toriel as she walked over to little girl, lifting her up and setting her on her feet as Savannah walked over "you had your sister worried sick about you little one" she chuckled before noticing that the six year old girl was clearly distressed about something "Oh dear child, whatever is the matter?"

"He was here" Frisk replied in between sobs "the meanie Flower, he was here and he was scaring me, I thought he was going to make me dead."

"Why didn't you scream or run?" Savannah asked "and I thought that little creep was long gone."

"I couldn't" Frisk replied, wiping her eyes with her sleeve "he tied me up in these vine things and there was some over my mouth so I couldn't call for help."

"You haven't been hurt have you little one?" Toriel asked, checking the little girl for any sign of injury.

"No" the six year old girl replied, shaking her head "he was tormenting me mostly." After Frisk had finished explaining what had happened, Toriel suggested that they should continue as she lifted Frisk up off the floor and held her onto her hip, the little girl clinging tightly to her and burying her face in her shoulder.

"Let's hope we don't run into the weird Flower again" Savannah pointed out as they continued through the rest of the ruins "but if he does, I'll teach him not to mess with my little sister."

"Let's not worry about all that now, we should go to my home and then you can girls can have some food and a good rest" said Toriel. When they reached her home, she set Frisk down on the ground but the child still clung to her.

"Is this your place?" Savannah asked as she stood next to the other two, looking around with her hands in her pockets "it's really nice here."

"Thank you my child, Now, come along and I will show the two of you your bedroom" Toriel replied before leading both girls down the hallways and to a door "here is your room, I hope you won't mind sharing."

"Uh Uh" Frisk replied, shaking her head "we don't mind, do we Savannah."

"Of course not" Savannah replied, putting her arm around Frisk "me and Frisk are inseparable."

"Well I'm pleased to hear that" Toriel replied before sniffing, a confused expression on her face "oh dear, I think something is burning. You girls go and take a look around your room if you want, I need to check on something." After Toriel had left, Savannah and Frisk went into the room to see that there were two beds, some toys, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe.

"Cool bedroom" Frisk pointed out as she sat on one of the beds "if we're sleeping here tonight, she made the room very pretty." Savannah however, wasn't too sure, she felt a little suspicious about all this.

"I don't about this" the older girl stated "if she didn't know we was coming, then why is there a room set up for us, it's almost like, she knew we were coming. Oh man, this is getting weird."

"Maybe the other five kids who fell down before us used it" Frisk suggested "maybe she looked after them for a little bit until they climbed back out again" the younger girl let out a huge yawn and Savannah suspected that she was getting sleepy, after all, it had been a rather eventful day for the pair of them and Frisk, being only Six years old would have gotten exhausted very easily after the day's events.

"I think you should take a nap" Savannah suggested "you look exhausted." Frisk nodded in agreement as she took off her shoes and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost straight away and Savannah put the blanket over her before leaving the bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind her. Savannah then headed into the next room where Toriel was sitting in an arm chair, reading and when she heard Savannah entering the room, she looked up and gave the Eleven year old girl a warm smile.

"Where's little Frisk?" she asked her, noticing that the smaller girl was not with her.

"She's asleep" Savannah replied, sitting down on one of the chairs at the dinner table that was placed in the room "she's pretty warn out."

"Well it has been a rather eventful day for her, it has been for you both" Toriel replied as she set her book on her lap "how on earth did you both end up down here, why did you climb up the mountain in the first place?"

"I heard about the stories" Savannah replied "how people go missing when they climb the mountain so I wanted to see if they where true or not. Frisk wasn't too keen on the idea but when I started climbing she didn't want to be left on her own so she followed me, then I think she must have tripped over something because she had fallen into the hole that leads to this place. She was clinging to the edge but as I tried pulling her out, she fell and we both went down."

"Well I'm glad to have run into you both, it's so nice to have some one staying here" Toriel replied as she got up and headed into the kitchen "would you like some of my home made Butterscotch and cinnamon pie, you must be pretty hungry" Savannah nodded and she was given a slice of pie that had a mixture of cinnamon and butterscotch inside it and it looked rather appetizing "normally I make snail pie but I figured that humans wouldn't approve of that" she was cutting another slice and putting it on a plate "do you think Frisk will like this?."

"I think she will" Savannah said as she took a bite "it tastes pretty good." Toriel smiled at the girl before going into the bedroom she had set up for her and Frisk, placing the slice of pie on the floor as Frisk slept soundly, sucking her thumb before quietly leaving and arriving back in the living room.

"The little one is fast asleep" she told Savannah "you don't know how pleased I am to have somebody living here, it's nice to have to have some company for so long." After hearing what Toriel had just told her, Savannah gave the goat like woman a look of confusion, asking what she meant by somebody living here "Oh I'm talking about you and Frisk dear child, this place, my home, is your home now. We are going to be like a family."


	4. Leaving

"What do you mean?" Savannah asked after she heard what Toriel had said to her "what did you mean by this being our new home and us being like a family?"

"Well, this is your home now young one, you and Frisk's" She replied as Savannah was shocked by what she was hearing "now, I will need to prepare a curriculum for your education, I have always wanted to be a teacher you know. Now, would you like some more butterscotch and cinnamon pie?" Savannah shoo her head and lied that the she was tired but the truth was she wanted to get Frisk and get out of this place, she didn't want to live here, she and Frisk already had a home up on the surface and surely by now, their parents would be getting worried about them, they had been gone for quite a long time now.

"Okay dear, I'll save the rest of the pie until morning" Toriel replied as Savannah headed to the bedroom she had set up for her and Frisk "sleep well." The girl nodded thanks before entering the room, throwing the light on, walked over to Frisk's bed and gently shook her.

"Frisk, Frisk, wake up" she whispered and the younger girl stirred and rubbed her eyes before giving her older sister and confused look.

"Savannah, what's going on?" the little girl asked, rubbing her eyes "I was sleeping, why did you wake me up?"

"We need to leave, right now" Savannah replied, tossing Frisk her shoes "Toriel's planning on keeping us here, she said that we're going to be living here and we need to leave."

"I don't want to live here" Frisk replied "she is a nice goat lady but we already live on the surface."

"I know that" Savannah replied "now hurry up and put your shoes on if you want to go back to our real home." Frisk did as she was told and after she had put on her shoes, Savannah took her by the hand and the two girls quietly creeped towards the staircase that was in the middle of the hallway.

"I think this must be our way out of here" Savannah whispered, peering into the living room to see that Toriel was still sat in her armchair, reading "Okay, let's go." She and Frisk quietly creeped down the staircase which lead into a long hallway with purple walls and floors which looked like it stretched for miles and as they were about to head further down the hallway, they heard a voice behind them.

"I don't think it's safe for you girls to be playing down here" Toriel told them in her motherly tone "I think you should go back up to bed and get a good nights sleep, you've had a long day today."

"We ain't playing" Savannah replied.

"We want to go home" Frisk replied as Toriel let out a sigh and kneeled down to her level, gently brushing her paws through the child's hair, telling her gently that this was hers and Savannah's home now.

"Listen, we really appreciate all you done for us" Savannah replied "but me and Frisk already have a home up on the surface and we just want to go back up there."

"But it's dangerous beyond the ruins" Toriel replied as she stood in front of the girls "if you leave, they, Asgore will kill you both,don't you understand, I am only trying to protect the both of you, especially Frisk, seeing as she's only Six years old, a little child."

"What are you talking about?" Savannah asked as she gripped her sister's hand tighter "who is this Asgore?"

"He is the king of the monsters" Toriel explained "remember when I said about the other five children who came down here before you both?" Savannah and Frisk nodded, staying silent "well you see, there is a barrier that traps the monsters down here and the only way to break it is to acquire seven human souls and Asgore has already collected five human souls so far and now, he needs two more human souls in order to destroy the barrier so that the monsters can go back to the surface. Do you both understand now, I have to keep you both here so that you will be safe."

"But I want to go home" Frisk protested as began to cry "I want my mommy and daddy."

"I know you do little one, but I promise, I will take very good care of you both" Toriel replied "now both of you, go back upstairs, I need to destroy the exit to the ruins, that way, no one will ever be able to leave again" she was about to head down the hallway, expecting the girls to go back upstairs but they didn't budge, Savannah was staring her and Frisk was sniffling, wiping her eyes with her sleeve "look, I know you both want to go home but it's not save out there, you'll both be killed, do you understand?"

"Yes we do" Savannah replied as she stepped forward "but I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need protecting."

"But what about Frisk?" Toriel asked, nodding in the smaller girl's direction "she's only six years old, she wouldn't be able to protect herself out there" Savannah protested, saying that she would protect Frisk and keep her safe "I know you may think you don't need protecting Savannah but you're just a child yourself. Please, go back upstairs, I know we don't have much here but I will take very good care of you both, I promise."

"And we really appreciate what you're trying to do for us" Savannah replied, Toriel was pretty amazed at how mature this Eleven year old girl was being "and I know you want to keep us safe but we already have a home on the surface and we will find a way to cross this barrier thing without our souls being taken. Please, just, let us leave, let us go home." Toriel sighed and closed her eyes before looking at the two sisters, her expression becoming suddenly stern and in contrast to her usual motherly nature.

"Very well, then prove to me that you're both strong enough to survive" she told them before launching a handful of black flames at the girls but they both managed to jump out the way before they could get hit "what you doing, fight or go upstairs" she launched another attack and both of the girls dodged.

"Please, we don't wanna fight" Frisk begged "you're nice, we don't want to hurt you."

"She's right" Savannah implied as more flames flew towards them, both girls dodging "we don't want to hurt anybody, please, stop this." It was at that moment that the attacks were beginning to slow down and Toriel began to chuckle until she suddenly stopped, looking at the two sisters with a sad expression.

"It's funny" she chuckled "I cannot save even two children and of course, it wouldn't be right for you two to grow up here, the ruins can get pretty small once you get used to them, so, my fears and worries for the two of you, I will put them aside." Both Savannah and Frisk looked and Toriel with confused expressions, was she letting them leave, she must be, she had to be and once they knew that she was, the pair of them walked over to her and hugged her.

"We're going to miss you" Frisk said "can't you come with us?"

"I'm sorry my child, but I haven't left the ruins for many years, I will stay down here and keep looking out for any more children who fall down" Toriel replied before looking at them both with a serious expression "now you must both listen to me, this is very important, whatever happens, do not let Asgore take your souls, do you understand?" the Eleven year old and Six year old both nodded "good and you must also understand that you both cannot come back here" she knelt down and hugged them "goodbye, little ones." She then stood up and headed back up the stairs, leaving both girls alone in the long hallway, Frisk gave a small sad wave as Toriel disappeared up the stairs, wiping her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's get going" Savannah said, taking her little sister by the hand before the pair of them walked down the rest of the corridor and Frisk hardly said anything, she just quietly sobbed but Savannah noticed this "don't cry sis, everything's going to be all right, we're going to get out of here. This is all my fault, if I hadn't wanted to see if those dumb stories were true then none of this would have happened."

"It's okay, you weren't to know" Frisk replied, wiping her eyes "but we are going to go back to the surface aren't we?"

"Of course we are" Savannah replied, giving her little sister to smile "and don't worry, you got me to look after you." Frisk nodded and gave a small smile before the two continued on their way and when they entered the next room, it was a very much like the one they had entered when they first fell into the underground and what was in there was the last thing that both Savannah and Frisk needed to run into.

"Oh, you think you are so clever, verrrrry clever" Flowey said with a smirk as Frisk whimpered in fear and clung to Savannah's arm "sparing the life of one single person, hee hee hee" his attention was mainly focused on Frisk "you haven't learned a thing have you, in this world, it's kill or be killed."

"Go away" Savannah yelled, pulling Frisk into a protective hug "get lost you little creep."

"Yeah, go away you meanie" Frisk said, her voice shaking as she still clung to Savannah's arm as Flowey let out an evil cackle before speaking in his demonic childlike voice that sent shivers down both girl's spines.

"Think you're so tough huh, think you can play by your own rules?" he questioned, his attention still mostly focused on Frisk than Savannah "what will you do if you meet a relentless killer, you won't stand a chance, especially you" he shot an evil smirk straight at Frisk "you're so little aren't you, are you really going to try and kill all those who try to kill you?" Frisk shook her head, whimpering in fear.

"Leave her alone" Savannah spat "you weird little creep, picking on a little girl."

"Okay so maybe you won't kill everyone that does try and kill you" Flowey implied, ignoring Savannah and his attention still focused on the youngest of the two "maybe you'll get tired of this world and allow me to inherit the power to control it" he grinned evilly and let out a small evil chuckle "I am the prince of this worlds future, but do not worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide"his voice went back to it's normal friendlier voice "this is sooo much more interesting." With that, Flowey let out an evil cackle before disappearing into the ground, leaving both girls in darkness as his laugh echoed around the room.

"And good riddance" Savannah implied whilst little Frisk still clung to her, shaking.

"You don't think he's going to come back do you?" the scared little Six year old girl asked "I hope he doesn't, he's mean and scary."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't or I'm going to get some weed killer and use it on that little creep" Savannah reassured Frisk who couldn't help but smile at her older sisters comment "Come on, let's get out of here before any more weird stuff happens." She then took Frisk's hand and the two sisters left the ruins and stepped into the world of the underground.


	5. Skelo-bros

As soon as the two sisters had exited the ruins, they found themselves in the middle of a huge snowy forest with large trees and a pathway leading up somewhere.

"What is this place?" Frisk asked as she gripped tighter onto Savannah's hand.

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of snowy forest place" the older girl replied as a chill ran down her spine "come on, let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps" she turned around to see Frisk staring at a bush, tilting her head curiously to the side "what are you doing?"

"There's a camera in the bushes" the younger girl replied, pointing in the bushes "look" Savannah came over to investigate and saw that there was indeed a camera hidden in the bushes "why would there be a camera in the buses in the first place?"

"I don't know" Savannah replied "this is a little weird, let's get out of here." She took Frisk by the hand and the two began walking through the forest which seemed to go on for miles and miles plus, they were getting the feeling that they were being followed.

"What was that?" Frisk asked, grabbing Savannah's arm as she heard a noise like the sound of somebody standing on a twig, snapping it "I heard a noise" Savannah turned round to see what it was but there was no one else around "is somebody following us?."

"I don't know" Savannah replied, her voice shaking as she too had the suspicious feeling that they were being followed "let's carry on heading forwards, this path must lead somewhere." The girls carried on walking down the trail, unaware that a figure was following behind them and it had been doing ever since they began walking through the forest but stayed plain out of sight when they turned around to investigate before carrying on again. It wasn't until the two sisters reached a bridge with a huge gate thing on it that they heard footsteps slowly coming up from behind them and they both froze as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

"Savannah" Frisk whispered in a scared voice as the footsteps finally stopped and they heard a voice speaking from right behind them.

"Humans, don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand" the voice said.

"What shall we do?" Frisk asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, but I think one of us has to turn around and shake whoever's behind us hand" Savannah whispered back "but it isn't going to me."

"Well I don't want to, it could be a big scary monster that's wants to eat us" Frisk replied, folding her arms.

"Come on" the voice said with a small chuckle "one of you has to shake my hand." After a small debate from the two sisters, Frisk was the one who had to do the honours so the little girl slowly turned around to find a short skeleton wearing a white t-shirt, blue hooded jacket, black shorts and pink fluffy slippers and wore a huge grin on his face. Frisk took hold of his hand and there came a noise which sounded like a huge wet fart and Savannah snorted with laughter.

"He he he, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick never gets old" the skeleton chuckled, both Savannah and Frisk where now snickering at his little prank "the name's Sans by the way, San's the skeleton." Now knowing that this new monster they had met didn't seem to be a threat, Savannah felt more comfortable with shaking his hand but there was no whoopee cushion prank this time.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Savannah and this is my little sister Frisk" the girl said as she put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder "why are you out here anyway?"

"Well I'm actually supposed to be on the hunt for humans" Sans replied before noticing that Frisk was looking a little worried "hey don't worry kiddo" he replied ruffling her hair "I don't really care about capturing anybody right now, but my brother Papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic, hey I think he's coming this way, you two better find a place to hide, you can go through this gate thing he made" the girl's gave San's confused looks "he made that to trap humans but he made the bars too wide to stop anyone so you can go right on through." The three of them walked over the bridge and into the next area where both Savannah and Frisk hid, Savannah went behind a hot dog stand, Frisk went behind a lamp which hid her perfectly from view just as another Skeleton appeared on the scene and they both guessed that this had to be Papyrus. He was taller than sans was, wore some kind of armour type clothing a red cape and he spoke in a rather loud and boisterous voice.

"SANS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" he asked, stomping his foot on the ground "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES."

"Oh I was just staring at this lamp, it's really cool" sans replied, standing there casually, hands in his pockets "do you want to see it."

"NO, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT" Papyrus replied, stomping his foot on the ground again whilst Frisk and Savannah looked at each other from their hiding places, raising their eyebrows before watching the two skeletons speak to each other "WHAT IF ANY HUMANS COME THROUGH HERE, I MUST BE THE ONE, I WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THEM" he then did some kind of pose, kind of like a super hero "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE CREDIT I MOST DESERVE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH."

"Well, it seems that you're working yourself down to the...bone" Sans replied with a smirk much to the other Skeleton's annoyance.

"SANS, ENOUGH WITH THE BAD SKELETON PUNS ALREADY" Papyrus complained as the two sisters tried so hard not to laugh and give themselves away "YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR PUZZLES, I'VE ALREADY CREATED SOME PUZZLES THAT ARE SO CHALLENGING THAT NO HUMAN WILL BE ABLE TO SOLVE THEM, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." With that, papyrus had ran off whilst still laughing and the two girls came out of their hiding places and Frisk pointed out on how the other skeleton was rather peculiar.

"He's not that bad of a guy" Sans replied "he's actually pretty harmless, the only reason he is so desperate to capture a human is so that he can get into the royal guard, it's always been his life long dream but enough about all that, I'm guessing you girls need to be somewhere huh."

"Yeah" savannah replied as she took Frisk's hand, not noticing that the six year old was looking a little red in the face, possibly from the coldness in the area "come on Frisk, we better head on."

"Hold on a minute" Sans called out before the two sisters headed off "could you two girls do me a huge favour, it's just that Papyrus has never actually seen any humans before so I think it would make his day if he got to meet you both."

"Okay we'll keep that in mind" Savannah replied before she and Frisk headed onwards but the younger girl was beginning to find herself to tired to walk any further, her head and nose where beginning to feels stuffy and her throat was beginning to feel sore. The girls had walked a little further on through the forest when Frisk suddenly stopped, much to the annoyance of the older girl.

"Frisk, what's the big deal, why did you stop?" Savannah asked as she turned around to face the younger girl who was looking at the ground, hands in her pockets "we need to get going."

"I don't feel well" Frisk replied and Savannah was beginning to get a little worried, she may have been an Eleven year old kid but she was pretty wise beyond her years and had always been concerned about Frisk whenever she was sick.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she walked over to the smaller girl who was standing on the spot, shivering "what's wrong?"

"My head and throat hurts" Frisk replied and Savannah noticed that the younger one's voice was now sounding a little croaky "and my nose is all stuffy." getting worried, Savannah put her hand on Frisk's forehead and quickly pulled it back again, the six year old girl was burning up.

"You're burning up like a furnace" she pointed out "this cold weather must be making you feel sick."

"Can we stop and rest for a little while?" Frisk moaned "I'm tired." Savannah shook her head, telling her that it wouldn't be a good idea to be taking a rest out here in the snow, they would need to find some shelter and get in the warmth.

"Will you be able to hang on for a little longer?" she asked "just until we find somewhere warmer."

"I'll try" Frisk replied weakly and Savannah smiled and took the younger girl by the hand and the two of them walked further up ahead until they ran into the two skeleton brothers again and Papyrus was the first to notice them.

"OH MY GOD SANS, WHAT ARE THOSE?" he asked, his face lighting up with excitement "ARE THEY, HUMANS?" His loud voice made Frisk flinch, it was a little too much for her in her current state and she leaned against Savannah who put her arms around her.

"Looks like it bro" Sans replied, still chilled as ever.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH, LOOKS LIKE THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY" Papyrus declared before turning his attention to the two girls "ATTENTION HUMANS, YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH THIS AREA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU BOTH AND THEN I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND YOU WILL BOTH BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPTIAL" Savannah raised an eyebrow at him but Frisk was too tired and ill to even care "THEN I WILL ACHIEVE MY LIFE LONG DREAM OF BEING ACCEPTED IN THE ROYAL GUARD" he broke into a huge grin "EVERYONE WILL KNOW MY NAME, PAPYRUS THE GREATEST ROYAL GROUND IN THE WHOLE OF THE UNDERGROUND, NOW HUMANS, I HAVE PLACED MANY TRICKY AND CHALLENGING PUZZLES THROUGHOUT THIS AREA, PROCEED, IF YOU DARE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH."

"Well, that went rather well I suppose" Sans replied before following his brother up ahead and after the two skeletons had left, Savannah and Frisk continued on and the younger girl was now beginning to cough constantly and when they got halfway through the mountains, the young girl pulled her hand away from Savannah's.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" she asked as she turned around to see the six year old curling up on the ground and in a panic, she rushed over to her "Frisk, you can't go to sleep here, you're sick and it's cold out here" she knelt beside her and saw that her eyes were beginning to flutter "Frisk, stay with me, don't go to sleep, stay awake."

"Can't" the younger girl mumbled as she slowly began to lose conciousness "really sleepy, just wanna go to sleep, so tired."

"You can once we find shelter, just please, don't go to sleep here" Savannah begged, panic in her voice but it was no use, Frisk was struggling to stay concious and it wasn't long before the Six year old went limp and Savannah kept shaking her, begging her to wake up.

"Frisk, wake up" she begged, tears now rolling down her cheeks "we have to keep moving, I know you're tired but please wake up, please, you can't go to sleep in the snow." The area was silent apart from Savannah's sobs as she tried to rouse her unconscious sister, hoping that someone, anyone would find them and get Frisk out of the cold really fast.


	6. Sickness and Spaghetti

Sans and Papyrus were standing by an Electric maze puzzle, waiting for the two human sisters to show up and the taller skeleton was beginning to get impatient when they didn't show up after a while.

"WHERE ARE THEY SANS?" Papyrus complained "THE TWO HUMANS ARE TAKING AN AWFULLY LONG TIME TO ARRIVE AND I MADE THIS PUZZLE ESPECIALLY, THE ELECTRIC MAZE PUZZLE, THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PASS THIS."

"I'm sure they'll turn up eventually bro" Sans replied as Papyrus grumbled in frustration "they're probably just, chilling somewhere" he gave the other skeleton a wink.

"SANS I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR DUMB SNOW JOKES" Papyrus whined "THIS IS SERIOUS, TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN, WELL, TWO HUMANS SEEING AS THERE IS TWO OF THEM" he looked ahead and saw something in the distance "SANS, THERE'S SOMEONE APPROACHING, IT COULD BE THE HUMANS, LET'S GO AND INVESTIGATE." Sans and Papyrus went over to investigate the approaching figure to see that it was Savannah and she was pulling Frisk along, her hands under the younger girls arms.

"What's going on here?" Sans asked as an exhausted Savannah layed the unconscious Frisk on the ground.

"SANS, WHY IS THE SMALLER HUMAN SLEEPING?" Papyrus asked as he looked at Frisk whilst Savannah knelt beside her and put the younger girl's head on her knee, sobbing silently "HEY, OLDER HUMAN, THERE'S TEARS GOING DOWN YOUR CHEEKS, ARE YOU CRYING?"

"It's my sister" Savannah replied, nodding at Frisk who was still unconscious but whimpering softly "she's sick and I can't wake her up." Sans crouched down beside the six year old and put his hand on the side of her cheek and could feel that was burning up.

"Well, she is burning up pretty bad, I think we better get her indoors and out of this cold" Sans replied before turning to the other skeleton "bro, watch over the humans, I'm going to see if I can find a short cut back to our place." After Sans had left, Papyrus walked over and went to pick Frisk up but Savannah pulled her sister closely to her with a look of fear on her voice.

"You're still not going to capture us are you?" she asked, her voice shaking "because I don't think Frisk isn't in the right condition to be captured and I'm not in the mood to be captured."

"DO NOT FEAR HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER CAPTURE A HUMAN IF THEY ARE IN A WEAKENED STATE" Papyrus declared as Savannah gave a relieved smile "SO I HAVE DECIDED TO CANCEL BOTH YOURS AND THE SMALLER HUMAN'S CAPTURE BECAUSE IT WOULD NOT BE RIGHT CAPTURING A SICK HUMAN" he looked down at Frisk and saw that the little girl was sweating, her fringe sticking to her forehead "ALTHOUGH, YOU HUMANS ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST STRANGEST CREATURES, HOW CAN YOU MANAGE TO BE WARM WHEN IT'S AS COLD AS IT IS NOW. ANYWAY, WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO CARRY YOUR SISTER BACK TO OUR PLACE SO THAT YOU WILL NOT BE DRAGGING HER YOURSELF AND MAKING THOSE ARMS OF YOURS FALL ASLEEP" now knowing that Papyrus had no intention of doing any harm to either her or Frisk, she allowed him to pick the younger girl up off the ground and he did so, holding her like she was a newborn baby and placing his hand on her forehead "SANS WAS RIGHT, SHE IS BURNING UP PRETTY BAD" he turned his gaze to the sick child he had in his arms "DO NOT FEAR TINY HUMAN, ONCE YOU ARE WELL ENOUGH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK YOU A HUGE PLATE OF DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI" he turned his attention to Savannah who was now standing up "SHE DOES LIKE SPAGHETTI DOESN'T SHE?"

"Yeah" Savannah replied "she loves it in fact. We both do." At that moment, a huge grin spread across the Skeleton's face as the Eleven year old told him that both she and Frisk liked spaghetti. He then told Savannah that he would also make her some spaghetti once they arrived at their home just as Sans came back, saying he had found a short cut.

"YOU'LL LOVE MY SPAGHETTI HUMAN" Papyrus told Savannah "I AM KNOWN TO BE THE GREATEST CHEF AROUND THESE PARTS."

"That's the only thing he knows how to cook" Sans whispered to the older girl hoping to get a smile out of her but she still looked a little worried "hey cheer up kid, his cooking's not all that bad."

"Frisk's going to be all right isn't she?" Savannah asked and Sans realized that she was really concerned for the Six year old girl who was still unconscious as Papyrus carried her but was making weak whimpering sounds.

"She will be, me and my brother will get nice and comfortable so that she'll no longer be chilled to the bone, won't we pap" Sans declared.

"THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN" Papyrus said to Savannah, giving her a huge grin "AND I'M SURE THE LITTLE HUMAN WILL LOVE TO HAVE SOME OF MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI ONCE SHE RECOVERS." Before long, they had arrived at the Skeleton's house and once they got inside, Papyrus layed Frisk down on the couch and Sans covered her with at least four blankets before placing a wet cloth on her head as Savannah looked on, listening as wheezing sounds emitted from the younger girl's mouth as she breathed.

"There, this wet cloth should bring her temperature down" Sans explained "so when did she start feeling unwell?"

"Just after we left after meeting you and hiding from Papyrus" Savannah replied as she sat on the edge of the couch and taking Frisk's hand, holding it "she said her head and throat was hurting and that her nose felt stuffy but after we encountered you and Papyrus the second time, she just layed down in the snow a lost conciousness and I couldn't wake her up."

"Well I ain't no Doctor" Sans replied as he looked at the youngest of the two sisters "but I reckon she's caught a really bad cold along with a fever but I'm sure once it goes down, she'll wake up." He then stood up and headed into the kitchen where Papyrus had went and Savannah gripped Frisk's hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over the top of it.

"Frisk, I don't know if you can hear me" Savannah whispered to the younger girl "but we're in Sans and Papyrus's house, they brought us here so you could get better, you have to get better you hear me?" Frisk didn't even respond, she was still in a deep sleep and Savannah sat by her side, refusing to move until her little sister had woken up from her fevered sleep and thought to herself that this would not have happened if she never climbed the mountain in the first place and took Frisk with her, she wished that their parents were with them right now as she was feeling scared right now, Frisk was very sick and they were trapped in a strange world underneath a mountain.

"HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE YOU A PLATE OF DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI" Papyrus declared as he entered the front room, bringing Savannah out of her thoughts "I SEE THAT THE SMALLER HUMAN IS STILL IN A STATE OF SLUMBER THEREFORE I SHALL COOK HER SPAGHETTI WHEN SHE AWAKENS." He handed Savannah a plate of Spaghetti that looked a little overcooked but not wanting to be rude, Savannah said thanks before taking a couple of bites. It didn't taste really good but Savannah ate it anyway as she didn't want to be rude, after all, Papyrus did say to her that he wasn't going to capture them whilst Frisk was in a weakened state and she was thankful for that, she didn't want both her and Frisk to be captured, not while the Six year old girl was really sick and unable to defend herself.

"I SEE THAT YOU ENJOYED MY FANTASTIC PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI" Papyrus implied as he watched the Eleven year old finish off the remains "IF YOU WISH, I WILL GLADLY MAKE YOU SOME MORE. I WILL MAKE YOU AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOU WISH."

"Thanks but I'm kind of full" Savannah replied politely as she handed the plate back "but thanks anyway, it was...great."

"NO WORRIES HUMAN AND IF YOU EVER WANT MORE SPAGHETTI, THEN JUST TELL OLD PAPYRUS AND I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO COOK YOU A SECOND HELPING, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" Papyrus declared before taking the plate back into the kitchen as Savannah looked over at Frisk who was still sleeping and hoped that she would wake up soon but soon found herself growing rather tired herself just as Sans walked back into the room to find that the oldest of the two sisters was beginning to fall asleep.

"Why don't you get some sleep kid" he suggested as Savannah let out a huge yawn, still holding little Frisk's hand "don't worry about the little one, we'll keep an eye on her if you like and we'll wake you up if she starts coming round."

"Thanks" Savannah replied as she curled up at the end of the sofa underneath the blankets that were covering Frisk and luckily there was enough room for Savannah to just curl up on the end and rest her head on the arm due to Frisk's small stature and the older girl took off her Jacket to use as a makeshift pillow "I am pretty tired myself."

"Well have a nice sleep kid and don't worry, Frisk's going to be just fine" the short skeleton reassured her "after she's had a big long nap." Savannah gave him a thankful smile and fell asleep whilst San's checked on Frisk to see that her fever had gone down a little bit but she was still burning up.

"You better get better soon kiddo" he said to her as he dabbed the cloth over her forehead to bring her fever down a little more "you're sister is getting real worried about you." A few hours passed by and the two Skeleton brothers had retired for the night whilst Savannah and Frisk slept on the couch downstairs and Frisk hadn't woke up or even stirred once since she fainted out in the snow. The six year old girl was still in a deep fevered sleep that she was unaware of the vines that were wrapping themselves around her arms or that a familiar flower was on the back of the couch, leering down at the unconscious child.

"Tut tut tut, look at what you've got yourself into to" Flowey implied with a sarcastic expression "you don't seem to remember who you really are, do you, you had to get yourself trapped in the body of a six year old kid" an evil smirk spread across his face "well, don't you worry yourself Chara, you're best friend Flowey will help you remember who you really are and then, we'll have so much fun, just like the good old times." With that, Flowey chuckled in a sinister manner as he slunk away with Frisk unaware of what he had planned for her.


	7. Recovery

It wasn't until early the next morning when Savannah heard Frisk beginning to wake up, she was still sleeping when she heard a weak groan coming from the side of her and she looked over to see the younger girl looking back at her.

"Frisk, you're awake" Savannah said with relief as she leaned over to hug her sister "how are you feeling?"

"My head is all fuzzy and my throat still hurts" Frisk replied, her voice still croaky "what happened, where are we?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Savannah questioned and Frisk shook her head, saying the last thing she remembered was seeing the two talking Skeletons and walking through the forest and feeling really sleepy and unwell.

"You kind of collapsed in the snow" Savannah told her "you said you felt really sleepy then you laid down in the snow and just went to sleep and I couldn't wake you up, where in Sans and Papyrus's house, the two skeletons we met before, you remember them don't you?"

"Yeah I can remember the tall shouty one saying something about capturing us" Frisk replied before a look of worry spread across her face "we haven't been captured have we?"

"No and the tall shouty skeleton is called Papyrus" Savannah replied "he said he wasn't going to capture us because he thought it wouldn't be right capturing us when you're sick so they took us back here so that you can recover and get out of the cold." After a while, the two Skeletons had come into the room and Papyrus was rather pleased to see that Frisk was finally awake that he sprinted over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"TINY HUMAN, I AM SO RELIEVED THAT YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE, YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING SINCE YESTERDAY AFTERNOON" the loudness of his voice made the little girl flinch "OH AM I TALKING TOO LOUD HUMAN, WHAT IS IT, IS YOUR HEAD STILL HURTING?" Frisk nodded so Papyrus lowered his voice as best he could but it was still pretty loud "WELL, SEEING AS YOU HAVE FINALLY AWOKEN, HOW ABOUT TRYING SOME OF MY GREAT PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI" there came a weak groan from the small child he was still hugging.

"Pap, I don't think the kid wants any food just yet" Sans pointed out before turning to Frisk who didn't look keen on having any food "guess you haven't really got an appetite have you?" Frisk shook her head.

"WELL DO NOT WORRY TINY HUMAN, WHEN YOU ARE READY FOR SOME SPAGHETTI THEN CALL ON ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS AND I WILL MORE THAN HAPPY TO MAKE YOU ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU COULD EVER WANT, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" said Papyrus before setting Frisk back down on the couch and the young girl let out a small smile.

"He's funny" she said in her croaky voice.

"Yeah he is pretty cool" Sans replied "told you he was harmless." The six year old slowly sat up with a little help from Savannah and she looked around to find that they were in a front room with a widescreen TV in front of her and next to it was a staircase leading upstairs.

"So what happens now?" Savannah asked as Frisk cuddled up to her "if Papyrus isn't going to capture is and hand us over to the capital, what's going to happen now?"

"Well you both can stay here until Frisk is well enough to go outside again" Sans replied "maybe you could get Papyrus to show you some of his puzzles he made in the forest."

"THOSE PUZZLES WHERE ORIGINALLY DESIGNED TO TRAP ANY HUMAN THAT VENTURES INTO THE UNDERGROUND" Papyrus declared "BUT SEEING AS I NO LONGER GOING TO CAPTURE YOU, THOSE PUZZLES WILL SIMPLY BE USED FORE FUN, NYEH HEH HEH HEH."

"If you were supposed to capture us, won't you get told off?" Frisk asked before coughing "will you get a time out?" Sans couldn't help but laugh as Papyrus glared at him before looking a little worried.

"YES IT IS MY DUTY TO CAPTURE ANY HUMANS THAT FALL DOWN HERE" he implied "IF I CAPTURED YOU BOTH THEN I WOULD ACHIEVE MY LIFE LONG GOAL OF JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD BUT SEEING AS I'VE GROWN TO LIKE YOU TWO HUMANS, I CAN NO LONGER BRING MYSELF TO DO THE DEED, OH MAN, IF UNDYNE FINDS OUT THIS, SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE TOO THRILLED."

"Who's Undyne?" savannah questioned as Frisk leaned against her, eyelids fluttering, the younger girl still clearly unwell and exhausted.

"SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD" papyrus replied "SHE GAVE ME THE ORDER TO CAPTURE ANY HUMANS THAT FALL DOWN HERE AND THEN SHE TAKES THEM TO THE CAPITAL. "

"Is she nice?" little Frisk asked, opening her eyes a little.

"SHE'S PRETTY TOUGH BUT SHE'S AWESOME" Papyrus replied "BUT THE THING IS, SHE HATES HUMANS, SHE THINKS ALL HUMANS ARE EVIL."

"Not all humans are evil" Savannah replied "so anyway, what are you going to do if this Undyne person told you to capture me and Frisk but only you didn't and she finds out?"

"WELL I COULD TELL HER THE TRUTH" Papyrus replied "THAT THE SMALLER HUMAN HAD FALLEN SICK AND WAS IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT BECAUSE SHE SAYS I MUST FIGHT A HUMAN BEFORE I CAPTURE THEM BUT THEY HAVE TO BE A FAIR FIGHT AND IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO MAKE A SICK HUMAN FIGHT, BUT, I HAVE GROWN ATTACHED TO YOU TWO HUMANS, YOU WERE IMPRESSED WITH MY COOKING SKILLS DESPITE THE TINY HUMAN HAS NOT YET TRIED MY SPAGHETTI BUT I'M ASSUMING SHE IS GOING TO, I COULD NEVER CAPTURE ANYONE WHO LOVES MY COOKING AND THINKS I'M BASICALLY A REALLY COOL DUDE."

"Yeah you are pretty awesome" Savannah replied "but if she is wanting you to fight us before you capture us both, you could tell her that me and Frisk both escaped before you got the chance to fight us."

"I SUPPOSE THAT COULD WORK BUT SHE WILL GO AFTER YOU BOTH HERSELF IF I FAILED TO CAPTURE YOU" Papyrus replied "ONCE YOU BOTH LEAVE HERE, YOU HAVE BE CAREFUL NOT TO RUN INTO HER BECAUSE SHE WILL GO AFTER YOU AND TRY TO KILL YOU." Savannah gulped and hugged Frisk closer to her before realizing that her eyes were half closed and fluttering.

"Frisk?" the older girl muttered, giving Frisk a little shake whilst Sans walked over and patted the younger girl's cheeks causing her to open her eyes a small fraction.

"Still not feeling too good huh?" he asked and Frisk shook her head.

"I still feel yucky" she replied, her voice croaking from her sore throat "don't want to feel like this forever." Sans chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair but she was feeling a little grouchy and groaned before shoving his arm away.

"Okay I understand, you don't really feel like playing do you?" Sans asked and Frisk shook her head "well don't you worry kiddo, you're not going to feel like this forever, plenty of rest and I bet you'll be up on your feet in no time." The six year old girl managed a small smile before yawning and falling back down onto the pillow before closing her eyes.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Savannah asked, she was still a little worried about her little sister.

"She seems fine, she's just probably exhausted" Sans reassured her before placing his hand on the younger of the two sisters forehead "her fever's gone down a little but she's still pretty hot but I reckon in a few days she'll be right as rain." After almost a week, Frisk was slowly getting back to health and after a few days since the two Skeleton brothers took her and Savannah into their home, the younger girl's appetite was beginning to return.

"WELL SEEING AS YOU APPEAR WELL ENOUGH TO EAT FOOD, HOW ABOUT TRYING SOME OF MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus suggested and Frisk nodded "GREAT, NOW WAIT HERE HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK YOU SOME SPAGHETTI, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." He then bounded into the kitchen whilst Frisk sat waiting for him on the couch whilst Savannah played with her hair, making little braids in it.

"No matter how bad it is, pretend you like it" Savannah whispered to the younger girl "but it's not too bad." Soon, Papyrus emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates of spaghetti and handed them over to the two girls.

"I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF COOKING YOU SOME SPAGHETTI TOO" he told Savannah "SEEING AS YOU ENJOYED IT THE LAST TIME I MADE YOU SOME, NYEH HEH HEH." As this was Frisk's first time having some of Papyrus's spaghetti, she didn't know what to reckon to it, it appeared to be a little overcooked but she saw that the taller skeleton was watching and waiting for her to try it so she put some on the fork and brought it up to her mouth before putting it in her mouth and the taste was indescribable but she could see that Papyrus appeared to be pleased.

"SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI?" he asked and with her mouth still full of Spaghetti, Frisk nodded and gave him a thumbs up "WOWIE, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, TWO HUMANS ACTUALLY LIKE MY COOKING, YOU TWO ARE THE FIRST TO EVER LIKE MY COOKING, UNLIKE SOME" he shot a glare at Sans who just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "HE SAYS MY COOKING IS BAD."

"I never said that" Sans replied "all I said was that with a little practice you can improve a little better."

"YOU LIE" the other skeleton declared, pointing accusingly at Sans "ANYWAY, YOU'RE LAZY, ALL YOU DO IS NAP ALL NIGHT LONG."

"That would be called sleeping my good friend" sans replied ever so calmly whilst Savannah and Frisk covered their mouths, trying not to laugh as the two skeletons continued to bicker as they both went into the kitchen and their comical bickering could still be heard.

"They're silly" Frisk pointed out, giggling a little.

"I agree" Savannah replied, putting her arm around her sister "but I'm glad you're starting to feel better, I was really worried about you when you got sick."

"Me too but when I first got sick and had my really big nap, I had a really weird dream" Frisk replied.

"What are you talking about?" Savannah asked.

"Well everything was dark but I heard him talking to me, Flowey" Frisk explained as Savannah sat listening "I couldn't see him but I heard him talking to me."

"What did he say to you?" Savannah asked.

"He called me Chara" Frisk replied, a puzzled expression etched on her face "I think he's mistaken me for somebody called Chara, he said that they were trapped in my body and was going to help them remember who they are."


	8. Puzzles and Nightmares

Savannah looked at Frisk with a confused expression after she told her about the supposedly weird dream she had and began to wonder why Flowey had mistaken her sister to be this Chara person, maybe it was the fact that she reminded him of them and thought that she was Chara.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" she reassured the younger girl "it's just some silly nightmare."

"I hope you're right" Frisk replied as she laid back on the couch and falling asleep. A week had almost passed by and Frisk's fever had broke completely and she was now well enough to walk around and explore the house. She was currently staring at a rock on a nearby table that had been covered in sprinkles and she asked why there was a rock on the table and why it was covered in sprinkles.

"THAT IS SAN'S PET ROCK" Papyrus announced as Savannah walked over to take a look "HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT SO AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY" Savannah raised an eyebrow at the Skeleton whilst Frisk put her hand over her mouth and giggled "BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK, WHY DON'T I SHOW YOU MY PUZZLES THAT I HAVE MADE THROUGHOUT THE AREA NOW THAT THE TINY HUMAN HAS RECOVERED."

"Are those the ones you were going to use to capture us before Frisk got sick?" Savannah questioned.

"THAT WAS WHAT THEY WERE ORIGINALLY FOR YES" papyrus replied "BUT SEEING AS WE ARE NOW ALL FRIENDS, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF USING THESE PUZZLES TO CAPTURE YOU BOTH, INSTEAD, THEY WILL BE USED PURELY FOR FUN, NYEH HEH HEH HEH, SO WHAT DO YOU SAY, WANT TO GIVE THEM A TRY?"

"They're not to dangerous are they?" Frisk asked, innocently tilting her head to the side "I won't hurt myself on them will I?"

"NONSENSE TINY HUMAN, THESE PUZZLES ARE COMPLETELY HARMLESS, THEY WERE MOSTLY TO BE USED AS DISTRACTIONS TO CAPTURE YOU AND YOUR SISTER BEFORE YOU GOT YOUR FEVER AND HAD TO BE BROUGHT BACK HERE SO THAT YOU COULD RECOVER" Papyrus explained and the little girl nodded, understanding his explanation before her little face broke into a huge smile.

"What are waiting for then, let's go, let's go" she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement before grabbing Papyrus by the hand and pulling him to the door as Sans watched from the bottom of the stairs, chuckling.

"I think she must be eager to try out your puzzles" the smaller skeleton implied.

"WELL WHO CAN BLAME HER, I BET A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL BE EAGER TO TRY OUT PUZZLES CREATED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS" said Papyrus as Frisk eagerly jumped up and down, wanting to go to the puzzles and grabbing his hand again.

"Take it easy Frisk" Savannah stated, smiling at her sister's eagerness "you'll end up pulling his arm off."

"NO WORRIES I CAN EASILY FIX IT BACK ON IF THAT DID EVER HAPPEN. BUT ENOUGH HANGING AROUND, LET US GO TO THE PUZZLES." The two skeletons and two human girls stepped out of the house and into the small town of snowdin.

"Wow this place is very christmassy" Frisk pointed out as she took in her new surroundings. This was the first time she had seen the town as she was sick and unconscious when they possibly brought her through here to get to their house.

"HUMAN ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ALSO CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAY KNOWN AS CHRISTMAS UP ON THE SURFACE TOO?" Papyrus asked "IF THAT IS SO, DO YOU HAVE A FAT JOLLY PERSON IN A RED SUIT WHO DELIVERS PRESENTS TO GOOD LITTLE HUMANS AND CALLS HIMSELF SANTA CLAUS?" Frisk smiled and nodded, showing a row of baby teeth "WOWIE HE IS REALLY NICE, I WENT TO SEE HIM LAST CHRISTMAS TO TELL HIM WHAT I WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS, I SAT ON HIS KNEE AND EVERYTHING." As they made their way to the puzzles, both Savannah and Frisk could help giggling at the thought of Papyrus sitting on Santa claus's knee and Savannah asked as to whether he really did meet Santa and sat on his knee.

"Oh yeah he did" Sans replied "I have a photo, I can show it to you when we get back." After walking further into the forest, they arrived at the first puzzle which was close to where Sans and Papyrus found Savannah pulling Frisk along after the younger of the sisters fainted from her Fever and the curious Six year old looked up and Papyrus, asking what the puzzle was.

"THIS TINY HUMAN IS THE GREAT ELECTRIC MAZE PUZZLE" Papyrus replied "NOW THE BEAUTY OF THIS PUZZLE IS THAT IT IS COVERED BY INVISIBLE ELECTRIC WALLS NYEH HEH HEH HEH SO IT WILL BE VERY TRICKY TRYING TO FIND THE CORRECT PATH TO PASS THROUGH THIS MAZE, NOW, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TWO HUMANS TO SOLVE THIS PUZLE, ME AND MY BROTHER WILL BE WAITING ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH" he walked through the maze puzzle and didn't notice that he had left his footprints in the snow, giving away the path to get through the invisible maze and that made it easier for both Savannah and Frisk to pass through but Papyrus didn't notice that he had unknowingly left a trail of footprints, giving away the safest route.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" he questioned as the girls reached the other side of the maze "THIS PUZZLE SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO PASS THROUGH, YOU PAIR OF SLIPPERY SNAILS, HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT?."

"You left a trail of footprints in the snow and it gave away the safe route" Savannah pointed out "and you obviously know the safest route to get through this maze because you're the one who made it."

"Yep" Frisk agreed, folding her arms as Papyrus began shaking his fist at the snow on the ground.

"CURSE YOU SNOW FOR MAKING MY INVISIBLE ELECTRIC MAZE PUZZLE EASIER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN, YOU WILL NOT FOIL MY PLANS EVER AGAIN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE MY REVENGE." After Papyrus had finished declaring revenge against the snow, they moved onto the next puzzle which was a plain old word search that had been placed on the ground and Savannah picked it up, examining it before looking at Papyrus with a raised eyebrow.

"This is just a word search, these are pretty easy" she stated as Frisk took the word search from her and looking through it before taking a crayon from the pocket of her shorts and began working through it.

"THAT IS NOT JUST ANY OLD WORD SEARCH" Papyrus declared "THAT IS JUNIOR JUMBLE, THE MOST HARDEST WORD SEARCH IN THE UNDERGROUND, NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SOLVE THIS VERY DIFFICULT AND CHALLENGING PUZZLE."

"Did it" Frisk piped up, showing everyone the word search with all the hidden words circled with a bright green crayon and Papyrus could not believe it.

"TINY HUMAN, HOW DID YOU SOLVE THIS TRICKY PUZZLE, THAT IS JUST TOO IMPOSSIBLE, YOU MUST BE REALLY TALENTED" Papyrus said as Sans chuckled in amusement "AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT LAZY BONES?"

"Bro, junior jumble is really easy, it's just you who finds it difficult to find the hidden words, I mean, look at her" Sans implied, gesturing to Frisk "she solved it with no problem and she's like Five."

"I'm six" Frisk corrected him.

"She's six years old and she solved it with no hassle, it just shows how easy it is" the shorter skeleton continued before Papyrus grumbled and took the group to some more puzzles which the two sisters found to be not as challenging as they had thought they had be.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO FOUND MY PUZZLES SO EASY, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MUST MEAN" Papyrus said "IT MEANS THAT YOU BOTH CARE ABOUT PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO, AND YOU ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI, WE REALLY ARE DESTINED TO BE FRIENDS, NYEH HEH HEH HEH." After Papyrus had finished showing Savannah and Frisk his puzzles, they headed back to the Skeleton's house and Papyrus was in the kitchen making spaghetti yet again, Savannah and Frisk both in the kitchen, with him. Frisk was staring at a photo that had been stuck to the Fridge, it was a Photo of Papyrus sitting on Santa claus knee and Savannah was standing next to Papyrus, watching him cook the spaghetti.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"GO AHEAD" Papyrus replied with a smile "WE'RE BUDDIES, YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING."

"Can you cook other foods or is spaghetti the only thing you cook" Savannah implied "I mean, don't get me wrong, your Spaghetti is great but have you ever cooked other types of food?"

"SPAGHETTI IS THE ONLY THING I COOK" replied Papyrus "IT'S THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO COOK, NYEH HEH HEH." After another two platefuls of Spaghetti (Papyrus had insisted on the girls having two platefuls) and watching some weird TV show involving a Robot hosting a reality TV show which involved various Monsters living in a house for three months and doing various tasks and being voted out one by one at the end of every week, night was beginning to fall and both Savannah and Frisk were growing really tired so Sans suggested that they should call it a night.

"It's been real fun today and I'm so glad you looked after me when I wasn't feeling well" Frisk told them as she let out a huge yawn "I wish we could hang with you guys all the time."

"We can't stay here forever Frisk" Savannah told the younger girl "we've got a home up on the surface that we need to get back to."

"Oh yeah I forgot" the younger girl said innocently before laying down on the couch and yawning again "night guys." After Sans and Papyrus bid the girls goodnight, Savannah fell asleep on the opposite side of the sofa and at some point after falling asleep, Frisk began to toss and turn as she was thrown into a rather vivid dream.

Frisk stood at the entrance of the ruins, all alone with no Savannah standing by her side and the place looked exactly the same as it did when she was last there except the atmosphere seemed a little different and it was eerily silent save for a child's giggle that was coming from the next room.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked as she walked into the next room to find another child standing at the opposite side of the room, it was a boy who looked like a child version of Toriel and he wore a green and yellow striped shirt and black trousers. He was smiling, waving at Frisk and looking at her as if he knew her.

" Howdy Chara" he greeted as Frisk looked at the goat child with a confused expression.

"My name's not Chara" she replied but the boy just chuckled again, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Are you teasing me again Chara?" he asked before turning to leave " Come on, Mom's making butterscotch and cinnamon pie again." He turned around and ran out of the room as Frisk stood there confused before deciding to go after him.

"Hey wait, who are you?" she called out as she chased after him before he appeared out of nowhere, standing right in front of her, causing the girl to jump back with a squeak.

"Don't be silly Chara, you know who I am" he replied, giving off a rather familiar expression and Frisk couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before "I'm your best friend." Before Frisk could ask what his name was, he continued on running through the ruins as Frisk continued to chase after him until she reached Toriel's home at the end of the ruins where she found the boy standing outside giggling before running indoors and she went in after him. Once she was inside, she found the goat like child standing at the top of the stairs, smiling mischievously.

"Hey Chara, let's go down to the basement, I wanna show you something really cool" he said before running into the basement and Frisk went in after him, curious to know what was going on only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, she was standing in an empty corridor which looked just the same as it was when she was last there only something seemed a little off about it.

"My child, what are you doing down here?" a familiar voice spoke from behind the confused Six year old and she turned around to see Toriel standing behind her, still dressed in her purple attire "you're not planning on leaving are you, this is your home now." She stood in front of the exit, blocking it and Frisk suddenly felt an uncontrollable anger before noticing that a knife had appeared in her hand.

"What?" she gasped in horror before noticing that she was no longer wearing her pink and purple sweater, shorts, tights and black boots, instead she was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, similar to the one the goat like boy was wearing, brown trousers and brown shoes. She began to feel her body moving on it's own free will, towards Toriel and raising the knife.

"My child, what are you doing?" Toriel asked, watching as the small girl walked towards her, knife raised "child, stop this at once."

"I can't" Frisk replied, her voice scared "something's forcing me to move." With no control over her body, Frisk raised the knife and brought it down, slashing the goat mom across the waist and watched in horror as she fell to her knees, shaking and looking at the now blood stained knife.

"You really must hate me don't you" she gasped.

"No I don't hate you, I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Frisk sobbed, watching as Toriel turned to dust "what have I done?" she tossed the now blood stained knife aside and curled up in a ball sobbing as the goat child approached her seemingly unfazed by what had just happened.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Chara?" he asked, his voice becoming distorted, like it was mixed between a child and a demonic voice as a scared Frisk looked to see him chuckling in a rather sinister manner before he was covered in a bright glow which then disappeared and he was replaced by an all too familiar flower that Frisk hoped she'd never encounter again and it wore that same sinister expression the goat child had gave off back in the ruins "after all, I knew you had it in you, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"No" Frisk cried out, covering her ears and curling up into a ball as Flowey's evil cackle echoed throughout the empty walls of the ruins, taunting the child even further.

"Don't you worry Chara" he said, tilting his head, his sickly sweet smile etched on his face "you may not remember who you are now but soon you will and your best friend Flowey is going to help you remember. Soon, we'll be having lots of fun together."

"No, no, no, no , no" Frisk cried out, curling up even further, hands pressed over her ears and eyes squeezed shut "I'm not Chara, I'm Frisk." The only sounds in the basement was Frisk's sobbing and Flowey's evil laughter.


	9. Into waterfall

It was the middle of the night when Savannah was woken up by a high pitched squeal and turned to see Frisk sat upright on the other end of the couch, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut and screaming.

"Frisk, Frisk, what's wrong?" Savannah asked, shaking the younger girl "Frisk?" Frisk opened her eyes and saw savannah looking at her, a look of worry on her face "Frisk, what's the matter, why were you screaming?" Frisk gave a shuddering gasp and threw herself at her sister before sobbing onto her shoulder as Savannah put her arm around her "hey, what's the matter?"

"I-I K-killed her" Frisk sobbed, her voice muffled as she buried her face into Savannah's shoulder.

"Who are you talking about?" savannah asked, pulling Frisk away from her shoulder so that she could look at her and saw that the little girl's face was streaked with tears and more were rolling down her cheeks "who did you kill?"

"Toriel" Frisk replied in between sobs "I didn't mean to do it, something was making me do it, I didn't want to do it, I didn't."

"I think you just had a nightmare" savannah replied, rubbing her back "you didn't kill her when we left the ruins did you?" Frisk shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve "see, everything's okay. She's still alive."

"It wasn't just that" Frisk replied "after I you know, did what I did what I did to Toriel, Flowey showed up and he seemed pleased with what I did, he seemed pleased that I killed her and he called me Chara again. I don't get it savannah, who is Chara and why does he think I'm them?"

"Beats me" Savannah replied with a shrug "maybe they're somebody he used to know and you reminded him of them."

"I think that might it the reason he said that I reminded him of someone back in the ruins when I went in that room with the candy and he tied me up with those vines" Frisk explained "maybe he was talking about this Chara person." Just then, they're came the sound of someone running down the stairs before Papyrus came bursting into the room, striking a hero like pose.

"HAVE NO FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE" he declared before striding over to the two sisters and looking at Frisk "WAS IT YOU THAT WAS SCREAMING TINY HUMAN,ARE YOU IN ANY TROUBLE, WELL DO NOT WORRY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU, I WILL FEND OFF THE VILLAIN."

"It's okay Papyrus, Frisk just had a nightmare that's all" Savannah replied just as Sans entered the room with an amused expression, hands in his pockets and looking at a Frisk.

"Was that really you screaming and scaring the bone outta me?" he joked, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry, it was a really scary nightmare that's all" Frisk replied.

"Well you don't need to worry about nightmares, they're not real" replied Sans "but I guess it must have been really scary for you to scream like that and you don't half have a loud scream for such a little thing." After Frisk had cheered up a little, everyone had gone back to bed and the next morning, Savannah decided it was time to continue on with their journey now that Frisk had recovered from her fever and was well enough to travel.

"IT'S BEEN REAL FUN HAVING YOU TWO HUMANS HERE FOR THE PAST WEEK" said Papyrus, pulling both girls into a hug "I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THE FUN TIMES WE HAD, MAKING SPAGHETTI, SOLVING PUZZLES."

"It kind has been fun" Savannah replied "and we're great-full for what you guys did for us, taking us in when Frisk got sick even though you were originally going to capture us."

"YEAH IT'S A SHAME I NEVER DID ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL OF CAPTURING YOU AND THE TINY HUMAN BUT NO MATTER, WE ARE ALL FRIENDS NOW AND IF ANOTHER HUMAN WAS TO COME TO THE UNDERGROUND, I CAN CAPTURE THEM INSTEAD" the loud talking Skeleton implied "BUT DON'T THINK OF THIS AS GOODBYE FOREVER, I HAVE A FEELING THAT WE WILL BE SEEING EACH OTHER AGAIN."

"Well I wish we could stay here a little while longer but we need to get back to the surface" Savannah explained "our parents must be worried about us by now, we must have been missing for quite a while now."

"AH YES SO I'M GUESSING THAT YOU ARE SEEKING THE BARRIER, THE VERY THING THAT KEEPS US MONSTERS TRAPPED UNDERGROUND BUT OF COURSE, YOU TWO WILL BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH BECAUSE ONLY THOSE WITH A HUMAN SOUL CAN CROSS THE BARRIER AND SEEING AS YOU TWO ARE HUMAN, YOU HAVE HUMAN SOULS AND WILL BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER. NOW, IN ORDER TO GET TO THE BARRIER, YOU WILL NEED TO GO THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE, THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS" both girls looked nervous, remembering what Toriel had told them about their King "BUT NO NEED TO WORRY, HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSH OVER, HE'LL PROBABLY LEAD YOU BOTH TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF."

"Then we get to go home?" Frisk asked, smiling and turning to her older sister "Savannah, we have to go to the barrier then we can go home."

"Okay Frisk but we need to say thank you to Sans and Papyrus" Savannah told Frisk "after all, they did help look after you when you got sick." Frisk nodded and turned to Papyrus before giving him a big hug round his leg because that was the only thing she could reach.

"Thank you for looking after me" the little girl said "you made me feel better." Papyrus cackled and lifted the small girl off from the floor, holding her in his arms like a baby.

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME AND EVEN THOUGH IT IS MY DUTY TO CAPTURE ANY HUMANS THAT WONDER INTO OUR WORLD, IT WOULD NOT BE APPROPRIATE TO CAPTURE THEM IF THEY'RE UNWELL" he implied.

"Where's Dunkle Sans?" Frisk asked and both Papyrus and Savannah were quite surprised to hear what she had just said.

"Frisk, why did you call San's Dunkle?" Savannah asked "That's the first time I've heard you call him hat before."

"Well he's like a Dad and an Uncle, so that makes him a Dunkle, Dunkle sans" Frisk replied with a cheeky smirk as sans appeared out of nowhere, chuckling and ruffling the Six year old's hair.

"Well I didn't know you saw me as your daddy and uncle at the same time" he mused.

"Little kids, they're so adorable aren't they" Savannah teased, petting Frisk on the head only to receive a playful scowl from her little sister.

"You can stop now Savannah I ain't a doggy" Frisk implied, giving Savannah a playful punch on the arm before turning to Sans with a sweet smile.

"You don't mind me calling you Dunkle do you?" the little girl asked "I came up with that name you know, Dunkle."

"And I like that name, Dunkle Sans" Sans replied with a chuckle "heh heh Dunkle Sans." After the girls had said their goodbyes to the two Skeletons, they left the house and where outside once again in the town of snowdin.

"So which way do we go now?" Frisk asked, looking around "I don't think we can go that way" she pointed in the direction towards the ruins "we can't go that way because that was the way we came."

"I think we go that way" Replied savannah pointing to the path ahead of them "that seems to be our only option and I don't wanna be hanging around this place much longer, I wanna go home."

"So do I" Frisk agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I want to see Mommy and Daddy."

"We will soon" the older girl reassured her before taking her by the hand "well, are you ready." Frisk nodded and the sisters headed off into the next area which was made of blue walled caverns with tiny crystals embedded in them.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Savannah commented "just check out all the little crystals in the walls." Frisk was wondering around the room, fascinated by the crystals in the walls that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it" a young kid's voice said and Frisk saw that it was a small lizard like creature, he was a light orange colour and he wore a yellow and orange striped shirt but the one thing that caught Frisk's attention was the fact that he didn't have any arms.

"Sorry for bumping into you" Frisk said apologeticly "I was looking at the crystals in the walls." Savannah walked over to the pair and asked the armless little creature who he was and what he was doing out here.

"I'm Monster Kid, but a lot of people call me MK for short" he replied "I snuck out here to see Undyne, she is so cool, I'm guessing you guys have heard of her" Savannah and Frisk both nodded, remembering Sans and Papyrus telling them about Undyne, how she was the head of the royal guard and that she vowed to capture any humans that fell into the underground and take their souls.

"Hey wait a minute" MK piped up, a huge grin spreading across his face, his eyes transfixed on Frisk's purple and pink sweater "you're a kid aren't you, I can tell because you're wearing a striped shirt."

"What's that got to do with her being a kid?" Savannah asked, the Eleven year old raising an eyebrow at MK.

"All kids around here wear striped shirts" he replied before noticing that Savannah was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a red hooded jacket, knee length denim skirt, dark blue leggings and red and white tennis shoes "hey wait a second, how come you're not wearing a striped shirt?"

"I just didn't want to wear one today" she replied "and besides, not all kids where striped shirts, well, not where we come from, now if you'll excuse us, we need to be somewhere." MK was looking confused at what Savannah had just said whilst she and Frisk headed on further through the cavern in order to proceed with their journey to get to the barrier and get home. They were now passing a large waterfall and Frisk saw something behind it, something round and pink and the little girl was curious to know what it was so she went behind the large waterfall before Savannah had a chance to stop her and came out a few seconds later holding a small dusty tutu in her hands.

"Look at this, isn't it neat?" the six year old beamed as she showed savannah what she had just found.

"I think you better put that back" Savannah implied as she inspected the tutu, seeing little small dirt marks around it "it's filthy and it could belong to a little girl monster, she probably lost it and is now looking for it."

"We can always check" Frisk replied with a smirk before she began to yell "HEY, HAS ANYBODY LOST A PINK TUTU BEHIND THE WATERFALL IN THE DARK CAVERN WITH ALL THE CRYSTALS, IF SO PLEASE COME AND CLAIM IT NOW OR ELSE I'M KEEPING IT" no body came and Frisk turned to Savannah with a triumphant smile "well, looks like I got myself a tutu."

"Okay fine" said Savannah as Frisk put on the tutu "but if we run into anybody and they say it's theirs then you got to give it back okay?"

"Course I will" Frisk replied as she did little dance moves as the pair of them walked through a patch of small grass "I think I'd make a great ballerina you know, maybe I could be one when I grow up, I could..." Savannah threw her hand over the younger girl's mouth as someone could be heard approaching and they looked up at the top of the cliff side which was directly above the small patch of grass they were walking through to see Papyrus, but he wasn't alone because there was someone else up there with him, someone dressed in metal armour.

"UNDYNE, I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT" he spoke as the two girls listened, keeping themselves hidden "IT'S ABOUT THE TWO HUMANS THAT HAD FALLEN DOWN HERE A FEW DAYS AGO, YES, I DID TRY AND CAPTURE THEM BUT YOU SEE THE THING IS UNDYNE IS THAT THEY ESCAPED" there came a sound of clanking armour followed by an annoyed snarl which made Frisk whimper and grab Savannah's arm in fear "WHAT, YOU'RE GOING TO GO AFTER THEM AND TAKE THEIR SOUL'S YOURSELF, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM YOU SEE" there was another sound of clanking armour followed by an annoyed voice "I SEE, I'LL TRY AND HELP YOU ANYWAY I CAN." As they heard Papyrus leaving, Frisk looked at Savannah with a look of fear on her face, scared that Papyrus was going to betray them, that he was going to capture them for real this time and hand them over to Undyne.

"He won't do that" Savannah whispered, trying to keep her voice low "you're forgetting that he decided not to capture us when you got sick and he didn't stop us from leaving did he?" Frisk shook her head "there you see, now let's get going." They began walking through the tall grass but the rustling had caught Undyne's attention and the two girls looked up to see her slowly making her way to the edge of the cliff, brandishing a large blue spear, looking around before disappearing into the shadows.

"Phew, that was close" Frisk pointed out as they came out of the tall grass only to find that MK had also been in there with them as he followed them out, looking rather excited and he was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Oh my god, did you see the way she was looking at you two, I am so jealous" he stated "come on, let's go a watch her beat up some bad guys." He went to run ahead but fell flat on his face and this made Frisk giggle in amusement but he got right back up and carried on running before Frisk noticed that Savannah was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Savannah?" the six year old girl asked innocently.

"I'm thinking that we may be seeing Undyne again at some point" the older girl implied as a look of worry spread across Frisk's face. This world was beginning to scare her and all she wanted was to get back to the surface.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was heading back into snowdin, worrying about two human girls when he saw something rustling from underneath the snow before a familiar yellow Flower shot up from underneath, smiling sweetly at the Skeleton.

"Nyeh heh heh heh" Papyrus chuckled as she knelt down "if it isn't my awesome little Flower friend."

"Howdy Papyrus" Flowey chirped, still keeping his friendly expression "been a while hasn't it, what you been up to lately, capture any humans and speaking of humans, did you hear about those two human girls that fell down here the other day?"

"YEAH IN FACT I MET THEM" Papyrus replied "NICE LITTLE HUMANS THEY ARE, HAVE YOU MET THEM YET?"

"Well I did encounter them back in the ruins but I never got a chance to say hello to them" Flowey replied "Toriel took them to her home before I had the chance to introduce myself to them. Say, you don't happen to know where they're heading do you, if I catch up with them I could meet them properly, I'm sure they'll love to meet little old me."

"YEAH I KNOW WHERE THEY'RE HEADING" Papyrus replied "THEY'RE HEADING TO THE CAPITAL TO GET TO THE BARRIER AND IF I'M MOST CERTAIN, THEY SHOULD BE IN WATERFALL BY NOW, IF YOU HURRY, YOU MIGHT CATCH THEM."

"Water fall hmm?" Flowey pondered "well thank you very much Papyrus, I can't wait to meet these two human girls."

"NO PROBLEM, IT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES A VERY GOOD FRIEND INDEED" he declared before heading off, little knowing that he had been tricked as Flowey's friendly expression morphed into a more sinister and demonic one.

"Don't you worry Chara, your old and best friend Flowey will see you real soon." Flowey then cackled evilly before disappearing into the ground.


	10. Hunted

The cavern walls had a dark blue glowing tinge to them and tiny crystals where embedded inside and both Savannah and Frisk walked through the caverns, listening to the running water around the room.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Frisk asked "they've got crystals and diamonds in the walls and ceilings." Savannah nodded in agreement just as a strange creature appeared in front of the two girls, causing them both to yelped and jump back.

"Hi there, what's a couple of cutie pies like yourselves doing out here?" he resembled some kind of horse complete with muscles and a mermaid's tail "the names Aaron by the way." He gave them both a wink and Savannah gave him a disapproving look whilst Frisk turned to the older girl with a confused expression, asking why this weird seahorse creature was winking at them.

"Because he's a creep by the looks of it" Savannah whispered, taking the younger girl's hand so they could continue on forward.

"Leaving so soon?" Aaron questioned, raising an eyebrow as he smirked at the two young girls "why not stay and hang around for a while, the water's fine." He began to flex his muscles and Savannah could only give him a look of disapprovement before pulling Frisk away from this weird seahorse creature and heading for the exit that lead into the next area.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?" he asked, giving them another wink.

"No thanks, we're kind of busy at the moment" Savannah replied before she and Frisk headed out of the room and into the next one which was filled with echo flowers "jeez, that guy was one big creep." As the pair walked through the room, frisk was listening to the echo Flowers repeating the last conversation that was heard in that room and she turned to Savannah with a sad expression.

"They seem sad, the people who were here before" Frisk told Savannah "they said that they wish they could see the stars on the outside world. I think they're pretending that the diamonds in the ceilings are stars."

"I agree" Savannah replied "the monsters must have been trapped down here for a very long time and they're missing the real stars from the outside world so they must have stuck diamonds in the ceilings to pretend that they are stars."

"Do you think they'll ever go back up to the surface?" Frisk questioned "will we ever get back up to the surface?"

"I'm sure we will" Savannah reassured her "we just need to find the barrier so that we can go back."

"Do you think we'll be able to get through?" the younger girl asked "maybe we should take all the monsters to the barrier and bring them with us to our world." The girls headed out of the cavern and out onto a long board walk where it was pretty dark with their shadows illuminating along the wooden board walk giving the area a rather beautiful yet eerie atmosphere.

"This place is giving me the creeps" Frisk whispered.

"Me too" Savannah agreed as Frisk grabbed her arm, clinging to it "I've got this weird feeling that some one is watching us." Suddenly, something huge and blue shot out in front of them stopping the girls in their tracks and they saw that it was a huge blue spear.

"Savannah" Frisk whimpered, clinging tightly to her older sister's arm "what happened?" Savannah looked over to the side and there, across from the boardwalk, dressed in full body armour was Undyne, holding another large blue spear, ready to strike.

"Run" Savannah yelled, grabbing Frisk's hand and pulling her away, the spear nearly missing the girls by an inch but Undyne wasn't willing to give up and soon more spears where whizzing through the air as both Savannah and Frisk continued running.

"Why is she throwing them blue arrow things at us?" Frisk asked "I don't like it."

"I think she's trying to take our souls" Savannah replied as she tried to catch her breath and ran at the same time "we've got to keep running, we can't let her take our souls." As they continued to run, Frisk looked over her shoulder and saw that Undyne was pursuing them, throwing her spears at them both.

"She's chasing us" the six year old girl implied in a scared voice and taking note of this, Savannah began to run faster, pulling Frisk along with her as Undyne's attacks became more extreme.

"Stop running you pair of brats" she yelled, throwing at least five blue spears at once but Savannah and Frisk continued to run until they came to a patch of long grass and they both practicly dived into it before lying on the ground, curling up.

"She won't find us in here will she?" Frisk whispered but Savannah quickly threw her hand over the younger one's mouth as the sound of clanking metal slowly approached them both and then stopped. Undyne was standing right behind them and they kept really still and quiet, hoping that she wouldn't see them on the ground in front of her, trying to hide and the warrior raised her arm in the air, bringing it down and grabbed something but it was neither Savannah or Frisk, instead, it was MK and he had a huge grin on his face.

"H-hi Undyne" the little armless creature stammered, his face beaming and with an annoyed grunt, Undyne put him back down on the ground and then walked off in the other direction and after making sure she was gone, Savannah and Frisk slowly got to their feet and walked out the tall grass.

"Phew, that was a close one" Savannah pointed out just as MK joined them, still thrilled that he had just been grabbed by his idol.

"Oh my god, did you guys just see that?" he asked, practically bouncing up and down on the spot "Undyne just, touched me, holy moly, I ain't never washing my face again. Come on, let's go and watch her beat up some bad guys." He ran ahead, falling over in the process as both Savannah and Frisk looked at each other with confused expressions.

"He's odd" implied Frisk.

"Tell me about it" Savannah agreed "I can't believe he idolises the person who just tried to kill us." Taking Frisk's hand, Savannah and the younger girl headed into the next area where they bumped into Sans and he was standing by a telescope.

"Well, fancy meeting you two here" he mused as the two girls approached him.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Savannah asked as Frisk began inspecting the telescope.

"I'm starting a new business" Sans implied "the telescope business, I'm gonna charge folk 1000 gold to use it but seeing as you're both my buddies, I'll let you use it for free."

"I want to try it" Frisk said eagerly.

"Knock yourself out kiddo" Sans replied and with a huge smile, Frisk peered through the telescope and her smile quickly changed to a look of confusion.

"Hey, I can't see anything, all I can see is red" she stated as she turned around, revealing a huge red circle around her eye, causing both Sans and Savannah to burst into hysterical laughter causing Frisk to give them a look of suspicion "hey, what's so funny?"

"Come with me" Savannah said, still giggling as she took Frisk's hand and lead her over to a nearby pool and when she looked at her reflection, Frisk saw the red circle around her eye.

"Hey" she said, turning around to glare playfully at Sans "you tricked me you poo poo head." Chuckling, Sans walked over to the little girl and ruffled her hair as she scowled at him.

"That was my prank telescope, I've always wanted to try it out" he replied "don't worry, that mark won't stay there forever" he took out a handkerchief and wiped the mark from her eye "there, it's gone now." Frisk looked at her reflection in the pool again and was satisfied that the mark had now gone.

"I would look dumb if it was there forever and ever" she stated "thank you for wiping it off."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Sans asked, grinning widely.

"I think she does" Savannah implied before turning her attention to her sister "do you forgive him Frisk?"

"Yeah, okay" Frisk replied with a smile, showing all her little teeth "I forgive you Dunkle Sans."

"Aww thanks kid, now do I get a hug?" Sans asked and still smiling, Frisk walked over to him and hugged him "thanks kiddo."

"You're welcome and I wasn't really cross with you, I was just pretending" the child admitted as Sans pretended to look shocked.

"Really?" he asked, pretending to be surprised as the six year old giggled "I would never have guessed that" he ruffled her hair "so anyway, are you two heading on your way then?"

"Yeah, need to get to the barrier so we can go back to our world" replied Savannah.

"Wanna come with us?" Frisk asked "you can make us laugh because you're silly, silly Sans."

"Oh jeez I'd really like to kid" Sans replied as a look of disappointment appeared on Frisk's face "but I'd better be heading back, Papyrus gets a little cranky if he doesn't have his bedtime story, I'd promise I'd read him Goldilizard and the three humans."

"kay" said Frisk before walking over to Savannah.

"Hey cheer up bucko" said Sans, noticing that Frisk appeared to be a little disappointed "we might bump into each other again at some point, I always get around." The two girls walked further on as San's went off in the opposite direction and Frisk was curious about why Papyrus wanted to have a bedtime story, he seemed to old for one.

"He's just a big kid at heart really" Savannah pointed out "and he's a big softy too." As the sisters continued on through the rest of waterfall, they encountered many different creatures which included an octopus like creature who introduced itself as Onionsan and he bragged about how once the barrier was broken, he was going to go and live in the ocean.

"It's going to be so amazing, I can't wait" he stated, his expression reminding Savannah and Frisk of an Anime character.

"That's great" Savannah simply said as they reached the end of the room "guess we'll be seeing you."

"Okay, well have a good time, in waterfallllllllllllllllllllllll" his voice echoed around the room as he went under the water and the next creature they met along the way was a timid mermaid like creature who went by the name of Shyren. They both encountered her when they heard her singing and found her singing voice to be one of the most amazing singing voices they have ever heard.

"Why don't you sing in front of a crowd of people?" Savannah asked "you have a really nice singing voice."

"Yeah it sounds like an angel's" Frisk implied as she innocently tilted her head "don't you like singing in front of people?" Shyren shook her head and told the two young girls that she felt too shy singing in front of a huge crowd of people.

"Maybe we can help you overcome your fear" Savannah suggested "I used to be like you, I had to sing once in front of a huge crowd of people but with a little help from my music teacher, I overcame my fear and I'm sure you will too. So what do you say?"

"If you wish" Shyren replied in a musical type voice and the three of them began to sing bringing various monsters from all over to watch the small concert and pretty soon, Shyren found herself a little more confident singing in front of other people.

"Do you feel better about singing in front of other people now?" Frisk asked "not scared anymore?"

"No, I feel a little more confident singing in front of other people now" shyren replied as the two girls smiled at her "thank you for helping me overcome my fear." Savannah and Frisk said goodbye to Shyren before continuing on through the caverns of waterfall and the next area had water leaking down from the ceilings which made it appear as if it was raining.

"How much further?" Frisk asked "my feet are getting tired."

"Let's just move on a little further then we'll take a break" Savannah replied, taking her sister's hand and leading her into the rainy area where on their way, they passed a statue of some sorts.

"What is it?" Frisk asked as she looked at the statue. It appeared some kind of animal of some sorts and water was raining down from the ceiling onto it and Frisk began looking around as if she was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Savannah asked.

"An umbrella" Frisk replied "I don't want the statue to get wet" she looked around a little more until she came across a trash can full of them "aha, here we are" the little girl skipped over to the umbrella can and Savannah couldn't help but smile, little kids like Frisk were simply adorable and she came skipping back a few seconds later carrying three umbrellas.

"Why do you have three?" Savannah questioned.

"There's one for the statue" Frisk replied as she placed one of the umbrellas on top of the statue and when she did, a tune of some sorts began to play from the statue "hey, what tune is this?"

"I don't know" Savannah replied as she walked over so that she could hear the tune a little bet "it sounds like a lullaby of some sorts but anyway, why do you have two extra umbrellas?"

"One for you" Frisk replied, handing Savannah one of the umbrellas she was holding "and one for me" she put the umbrella up over head "after all, we don't wanna get wet from all that water raining from the ceiling" she then skipped ahead and Savannah couldn't help but chuckle as she put her own umbrella up and followed her sister further into the rainy caverns where they both bumped into MK who was taking shelter under a small archway.

"What are you doing under there?" Frisk asked.

"I'm waiting here until the rain stops" MK replied "I don't want to get wet."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think it's going to be stopping any time soon" Savannah implied as MK groaned in response "but if you want, you can come with us and stand under one of our umbrellas."

"Really?" he asked beaming "okay, let's get going." He shared Frisk's umbrella with her and as the three of them continued walking through the rainy caverns, he kept talking about just how cool Undyne was.

"If I was a human" he stated "I'd wet the bed almost every night knowing she was going to beat me up." Both Savannah and Frisk wondered if they would be encountering Undyne again at any point, they hadn't seen her since she chased them down back at the board walk area and hoped that they wouldn't encounter her again. They carried on walking through the remaining caverns until they reached another umbrella can that was placed next to a cliff edge and the two girls put their umbrella's back before they walked over to the cliff.

"Looks like we'll have to go up there, I don't see any other way out of this place" Savannah implied.

"Yo, you guys wanna see Undyne right?" MK asked "here, I'll give you a lift up." He bent down, allowing Savannah to climb onto his shoulders so that she could get to the top of the cliff and soon, Frisk followed behind but MK remained on the ground below.

"Do you need any help getting up?" Frisk asked, peering over the side.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead" MK replied "I'll find a way around, trust me" he turned and ran off again, leaving the two sisters alone once again and they headed on forward, Frisk running ahead.

"Slow down Frisk" Savannah chuckled "we're not in any hurry." All of a sudden, there came a high pitched scream and Savannah ran forward out onto another board walk area to find three large blue spears sticking out the ground and Frisk was on the other side of them.

"Savannah" the small child whimpered, her voice shaking "help!" Savannah tried to get around the spears but it was no use, they were blocking her path, she couldn't get to her sister.

"I can't get through" Savannah replied. Frisk whimpered and looked down at the bottom platform causing Savannah to look down also and there stood Undyne, watching the two young girls like an animal watching it's prey. Suddenly, more spears shot up from underneath, nearly missing Frisk by almost an inch and the six year old had no choice but to run in the opposite direction as Undyne looked over in the direction Frisk was running in then back at Savannah who had a clear look of panic in her face but the warrior wasted no time and went in hot pursuit of little Frisk and she would deal with Savannah later.

"Hey, leave her alone, leave my sister alone" Savannah called out but both Frisk and Undyne had vanished into the darkness, leaving Savannah in a state of panic, she had to get help and fast, her little sister was in trouble.

Frisk ran as fast as her small legs would carry her, blue spears rapidly zipping up from underneath her and she could hear a growl of frustration from underneath her.

"Stop running you little twerp" Undyne snarled as the small girl above her ran all over the place, trying to find a way out of this dark maze like area and the six year old was terrified, she had been separated from her sister and she was being chased by the leader of the royal guard who was wanting to take her soul then she would probably go after Savannah and take her soul too and then use it to break the barrier to unleash all the monsters on the surface. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through the child's leg and she fell to the ground.

"Heh, looks like you won't be running now little punk" she heard Undyne say and Frisk looked at her leg to see a rip in her tights and blood trickling down, she had been struck by one of the spears but she was determined not to give up and tried to stand up but her leg was far too painful so the only thing she had to do was to crawl and she crawled along the platform, dragging her injured leg along with her until she reached a dead end and the child collapsed in exhaustion as the sound of clanking metal approached from behind her.

"Listen human" Undyne spoke as Frisk attempted to stand up "if you surrender yourself, it will make things a lot easier for both of us, surrender your soul or I'll take it by force" a large blue spear appeared in her hand and she began to make her way towards Frisk who had collapsed to the floor again but before she reached the girl, the platform that Frisk was laying on suddenly gave way and it went tumbling down into the dark abyss below, taking Frisk with it and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Undyne peering over the edge.

It was possibly hours or minutes when Frisk finally came round and as she slowly opened her eyes, she was laying on something soft but could see nothing but darkness above her. The little girl tried to sit up but felt too weak to do so and her leg was in a huge amount of pain and she wondered if it was still bleeding but she didn't have the energy to sit up.

"Oh, you've fallen down haven't you and you're hurt" a boy's voice spoke from behind her and it sounded rather familiar but Frisk couldn't figure out where she had exactly heard it.

"Who's there?" Frisk asked as she coughed "where are you?"

"I'm behind you but don't try to sit up, you're hurt pretty bad ain't ya?" the young child's voice questioned as Frisk groaned in response "so what's your name then?"

"My name is" Frisk replied but the voice of the unknown speaker suddenly interrupted her before she got the chance to say her name.

"Chara huh, that's a nice name" the voice replied and Frisk was beginning to get scared now, there was something very off about all of this "my name is" vines began entangling themselves around Frisk's arms and her breathing quickened as the friendly sounding voice changed dramaticly "Flowey the Flower" Flowey appeared in front of a terrfied Frisk, wearing his sickly sweet smile like he had done went she and Savannah first encountered him back in the ruins.

"Howdy Chara" he said as his face slowly morphed into a much more sinister expression as little Frisk whimpered in fear "it's so good to see you again after all this time."


	11. Undyne

"W-what are you talking about?" Frisk asked, her voice was shaking and she was in pain with her leg that it was beginning to make her feel light headed "my name is not Chara." Flowey looked at the helpless and injured child with a frown as she tried to move away but having a injured leg and being entangled in vines made it impossible.

"What's happened to you Chara?" he questioned "why can't you remember who you are, why are you so young, you were never this young, it's like, something has gone wrong with the time line and you've somehow ended up with the body of a six year old and lost your memory."

"But" Frisk stated weakly, beginning to feel the effects from her injury "I am six years old." Before long, Frisk began to feel light headed and closed her eyes, she wanted to go to sleep but became alert as she felt the vines tightening around her arms.

"Awww, you're not going to fall asleep on your best friend now are you?" Flowey cooed "I only want to tell you that you have got nothing to worry about, once I reset the timeline, you'll remember who you are Chara and everything will be just lie it used to be because this isn't you" he tilted his head, frowning "this small, weak little girl that goes around, making friends with every monster she comes across, that isn't you Chara. I mean, look at you" he looked at the injury on the child's leg with a frown "you ended up getting yourself hurt because you didn't fight back like you always did."

"But" Frisk replied with a couple of coughs as she struggled to stay concious "I'm not Chara, I don't know who they are" she coughed some more "I'm Frisk, my name's Frisk, I'm six years old."

"Awww, you're just confused that's all, someone's messed with the timeline and somehow, you forgotten who you are" Flowey said as Frisk's eyes began to flutter, she was quickly losing conciousness "well don't you worry, your friend Flowey is going to fix everything and then everything will go back to the way it should be, you'll see Chara, you can count of me." With that, Flowey released Frisk from the vines before burrowing into the ground leaving the injured child laying on the patch of golden flowers she had landed on when she fell into the dumpster and it wasn't too long before the little girl finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Savannah was pacing around in full panic, her little sister was missing and wasn't sure if she had managed to get away from Undyne, neither of them had come back and Savannah was beginning to fear the worse.

"What's up kid?" a familiar voice asked from behind her and Savannah turned around to find Sans standing behind her, leaning against the wall "you seem to be pacing around an awful lot and where's that little sister of yours?"

"We got separated" Savannah replied, her voice shaking "Undyne went after her and I think something bad's happened."

"Don't worry , I'll help you find her. Now, where did you lose her?" Sans replied and Savannah pointed to the wooden bridge area, explaining how she got trapped behind some large blue spears sticking out from and that she was stuck on the other side.

"I tried to get to her but I couldn't" she continued "then Undyne showed up and she made more of them spears come up from under the floor, I told Frisk to run but I thought she would have come back. I'm really worried about her, she's really young and I can't bear the thought of her being all alone out there."

"You really care about her huh?" Sans asked as they both continued forward.

"Yeah. This is all my fault" Savannah told him "if I hadn't had wanted to come up to the mountain to see if the rumours where true then none of this would have happened."

"Now don't you go blaming yourself" Sans told her "and like I said, don't worry, we will find her." Feeling a little reassured, Savannah nodded and the two of them continued on forward when suddenly, they heard someone yelling from behind them.

"Sans, what are you doing?" the two turned around to see Undyne walking towards them, brandishing a large blue spear "get away from that human." Savannah saw that she has removed her helmet and she reminded her of some kind of humanoid fish creature with a long red ponytail and she had an eye patch over one of her eyes.

"It's okay" Sans replied, standing in front of Savannah "she's a friend."

"She's a human and they are our enemies" Undyne protested as she moved forward but Sans stood firmly in front of Savannah "they're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams" she turned her attention on Savannah "do you understand human, we only need two more souls to destroy the barrier that traps us all down here."

"But can't you at least wait if any more humans fall down here?" Sans asked "Savannah here and Frisk, that's her little sister didn't come down here to destroy all of monster kind and cause chaos, they fell down here accidentally and they're just wanting to get back to their world."

"Okay why doesn't the human prove that she isn't dangerous, why don't the two of us have a battle" Undyne suggested "me and human" she turned her attention to Savannah "are you up for the challenge human, I'll let you have to first move. If you're not as dangerous as Sans makes you out to me then hit me with all you got."

"I don't want to fight" Savannah replied, stepping out from behind Sans "even if you did try and kill me and Frisk, it's not in my nature to hurt any living thing and I just don't have the time, I need to find my sister."

"Come on human, I'm letting you have the first move" said Undyne, beginning to get impatient "or are just too much of a coward to face me?" Savannah shook her head "well then, let's go, you make the first move."

"Okay" Savannah said taking a deep breath before walking over to Undyne and giving her a light punch on her arm before slowly backing away.

"Is that all you got punk?" Undyne scoffed "that wasn't even a full on punch, it was just a small tap."

"I don't think she's really the fighting type" Sans pointed out "and she's far too focused on finding Frisk than fighting."

"Do you know where she is?" Savannah asked, walking towards Undyne "you were chasing after her, so what have you done with her?"

"Well I almost had the little punk but she ended up collapsing after she got hit in her leg by one of my spears and the part she collapsed on wasn't a pretty unstable part and it ended up falling down into the garbage dump below, taking the kid with it" Undyne explained.

"Well we need to go there then" Savannah pointed out "see if she's still there."

"I don't think the little punk would be going anywhere, not with the injury she subs-tainted after she got struck when trying to run away" Undyne pointed out "I did give her the chance to surrender herself, make things a lot easier for the both of us but she just kept running."

"That's because she was scared" Savannah told her "she's just a little girl and there was you with your big magic spear things shooting up from the ground and you in your armour suit, well, I don't know about you but I guess that kind of thing would be intimidating to a Six year old kid."

"But I am the head of the royal guard, it is my duty to collect the souls of humans so that we can use them to destroy the barrier" Undyne explained "but the way you fought me just now proved that you're not as evil like I believe all humans are. I mean, I told you to hit me with what strength you had and you didn't have the guts to hurt me."

"Like I said, it's not right harming a living creature, human or monster" Savannah replied.

"Well you know something punk, I don't actually want to hurt you either" said Undyne "to me, you're just a wimpy loser, but" she broke into a huge smile "you're a wimpy loser with a big heart and maybe that kid sister of yours is too."

"Course she is" Savannah replied "Frisk is the sweetest little kid you'll ever meet, she wouldn't hurt a thing. Oh, why are we standing around here talking, we need to go to this garbage dump place, see if she's still there."

"Good point, I think she got hurt pretty bad after she got hit by one of my spears" Undyne explained "she was just, lying there when the thing gave way with her in it and seeing as I no longer have any intention to destroy you and your kid sister, then I'll take you to the dumpster myself, I know where it is." After both Savannah and Undyne shook hands, calling a truce between them, the three headed to the garbage dump which was filled with knee deep water and there was mountains of garbage scattered all over the place.

"Frisk" Savannah called out "Frisk, are you here, it's me Savannah, where are you, come out" there was no reply and Savannah was beginning to get worried "why isn't she answering me?"

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Sans reassured the worried Eleven year old "she might have got scared and is probably hiding." Savannah nodded and the three of them continued wading through the knee deep water, trying to find Frisk and as they past a huge waterfall, they saw something laying on a bed of golden flowers at the other end of the room, something small with pink and purple stripes and it didn't take long for them to figure out who it was.

"Frisk" Savannah screamed, rushing over to her sister to find her unconscious with a huge wound on her leg and a small red puddle of blood underneath her. Almost in tears, Savannah dropped to her knees and began shaking the little girl, trying to wake her up but it was no use, she was practically comatose.

"Come on Frisk, wake up, please" savannah begged as she began to feel tears welling up in her eyes, not noticing that Sans and Undyne where standing behind her "Wake up, Frisk, come on, don't do this to me." Undyne walked round to the other side of Frisk, crouched down and placed two fingers on her neck as savannah watched, her vision blurred with tears.

"She's got a pulse but it's pretty weak" Undyne stated before looking at Savannah "I can take her back to my place and fix her up, it's the least I can do, after all, I was the one who made her like this."

"Can I stay with her?" Savannah asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve "I don't want to leave her." She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sans standing over her with a reassuring smile.

"Sure punk" said Undyne "and when she recovers, we could hang out and become, besties." Knowing that maybe Undyne will be able to heal Frisk, Savannah slowly stood up as the head of the royal guard lifted the unconscious child from the bed of golden flowers, looking at the injury on her leg.

"I think I'll be able to fix that injury up" she told Savannah before turning her attention to the limp child in her arms "today's you're lucky day squirt, I've decided not to kill you, instead, I'm going to fix you up and then me, you and your sister can hang out and we can all become besties." They then headed to Undyne's place and Savannah hoped that she would be able to heal Frisk and then they could continue with their journey to get back to the surface.


	12. Healing the little one

After finding Frisk laying unconscious in the garbage dump, the group headed for Undyne's place as it was close by and Frisk injury was in need of some medical attention immediately.

"You will be able to fix her up won't you?" Savannah asked with a worried tone.

"It depends on how bad the injury is" Undyne replied as they reached her house and Savannah noticed that it was shaped like a fish and also, Papyrus was standing outside the front door.

"HELLO UNDYNE, I AM HERE FOR MY TRAINING" he announced before he noticed that she had company and it didn't take long for him to notice the tiny limp figure was holding "OH, IS THAT THE TINY HUMAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM, ARE THEY BROKEN?"

"The little punk had a run in with one of my spears" Undyne replied, showing Papyrus the injury on Frisk's leg causing the skeleton to gasp dramatically before asking why she was helping the child out when she originally planned to take her and Savannah's souls to break the barrier.

"Well this kid here" Undyne replied, gesturing to Savannah who was still looking very concerned for her little sister "has proven to me that not all humans are bad and want to destroy all monster kind. Anyway, we need to get the little squirt inside so I can see how bad her injury is." The group headed indoors and Undyne carried Frisk into the spare room and put her down on the bed.

"How bad is it?" Savannah asked, her voice still shaking as Undyne inspected the injury the six year old had substained to her leg "she's going to be okay isn't she?."

"Well she's going to have a big scar there but it's not too deep" Undyne replied "but I should be able to fix that, I just need to clean the wound and bandage it up" she turned to look at Savannah who looked half relieved and half annoyed "hey, what's that look for, Oh, is it because I" she looked at the injury on Frisk's leg "Okay I know this is my fault and all but I thought that you humans had come down here to destroy us all and you know, anyway, I'm going to fix her up as kind as an apology."

"WOWIE, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU'VE BEFRIENDED THE HUMANS?" papyrus asked, his face lighting up "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE HUMANS ONCE YOU KNEW THAT THEY WEREN'T DANGEROUS." Savannah sat on the bed beside Frisk and looked at the younger girl was still unconscious, her face white as a sheet.

"If the cut isn't too serious, then why is she like this?" Savannah questioned "is it because she lost some blood or something?"

"Well I guess that could be it" Sans implied "there was a a slight puddle of it underneath her when we found her but I reckon it could be from the shock as well, she did get quite a nasty injury and she probably passed out from shock. But hey, Don't worry, I'm sure she'll wake up when she feels better, remember when she got sick with that bad cold back in snowdin?" Savannah nodded, remembering how Frisk had complained of not feeling too good shortly after their first meeting with Sans and Papyrus and she had collapsed shortly after only to wake up the next day.

"Hmm, on second thought, maybe I should call in Dr Alphys to take a look at the kid" Undyne suggested after taking another look at Frisk's injury "I just took another look and it looks like it may get an infection and I think a real Doctor may be able to fix it a little better than I can" she turned to Sans "sans, go to Dr Alphy's lab in hotland and bring her back here, tell her there's an injured human child in need of medical assistance." Sans didn't need telling twice as he was already on his way and Savannah was getting slightly more worried about her little sister.

"Who's Dr Alphys?" she inquired, glancing over at Frisk with deep concern.

"She's the royal scientist of the underground" Undyne replied, grinning at the Eleven year old girl "she's also a real good friend of mine and..." she noticed that Savannah was sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve "hey don't worry punk, she'll be able to make your kid sister all better, I know it."

"I'm sorry" Savannah replied, wiping her eyes "it's just hard seeing Frisk in this condition, she's only Six years old and I just get really worried about her when she's sick or hurt."

"Wow, for someone as young as you, you're quite mature" Undyne replied "how old are you, Ten, Eleven?"

"I'm Eleven" Savannah replied "I'll be Twelve next month."

"Well I gotta say, you're quite mature for your age" said Undyne as Savannah nodded in agreement, stating that she had to be while she and Frisk were down here so that Frisk would have somebody she knew really well to look after her. A while later, Sans arrived with a nervous looking dinosaur type creature wearing a white labcoat and Undyne took her over to Frisk, showing the injury to her leg.

"You'll be able to heal her won't you?" Savannah asked, walking over.

"W-well the cut doesn't need any stitching but It will need to be cleaned and bandaged up in order to prevent infection" Alphys explained and Savannah nodded, stroking the younger girl's hair before looking at everyone else in the room with a worried look.

"She feels hot" she exclaimed and Alphy's put her hand on side of the little girl's face only to pull it away quickly.

"I think she's getting a fever" replied Alphys "I think the injury may be starting to get infected, I'll need to fix it up right out." The Dinosaur lady began to gather up all the things she needed and soon began to work on Frisk's injury, she began cleaning the wound with some kind of spray before wiping the blood away with some large antiseptic wipes but it caused a stinging sensation to the injury and Frisk began to wriggle around on the bed, whimpering but Savannah sat on the bed beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her thumb against it.

"It's gonna be okay Frisk" the older girl reassured her, rubbing her thumb against the back of the little girl's hand and Frisk began to relax a little more, somehow sensing that Savannah was there with her. After Alphys had finished cleaning the wound and putting healing oitment on it, she began to bandage it up before getting out a small bottle of yellow liquid stuff.

"What's that for?" Savannah asked, nodding at the bottle.

"It's some medicine, it'll bring down her fever" Alphys explained "I'll need somebody to hold her head up so I can give her the medicine." Savannah nodded and slowly lifted Frisk's head up as Alphys put some medicine onto a small spoon and put it to the small girl's mouth but she groaned weakly, turning her head slowly to the side.

"D-don't worry, it's only medicine" Alphys said, trying to reassure the six year old who was now slowly regaining consciousness "it's just to bring your fever down."

"Mmm, no mommy" Frisk groaned weakly in her delirious state, eyes half open but Savannah managed to keep the younger girl's head still long enough for Alphys to give her the medication and after she had done, Savannah layed her back down on the bed and Frisk had fell unconscious again immediately.

"How long will it be before she recovers?" Savannah asked.

"It may be a few days or so, she won't be able to walk around much for a bit, she did sustain quite a nasty injury" Alphys explained as Undyne put her hand on Savannah's shoulder,apologising for causing the injury in the first place.

"It's okay" Savannah replied "at least you're not gonna try and destroy us now and take our souls."

"No way kid, after you refused to hurt me when I gave you the opportunity for the first attack I now know that you've got a big heart" Undyne replied before looking over at Frisk who was still being tended to by Alphys "and I bet she's the same too, not as dangerous as I believed all humans would be, I'll just have to wait until a mean human falls down here, I'll take their soul instead." After she had finished tending to Frisk's injury, Alphys told everyone that they all should leave so that she could get some rest.

"Can I stay with her?" Savannah asked "she'll get scared when she wakes up and I'm not there."

"SHE WILL WAKE UP WON'T SHE, SHE'S MY FRIEND AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN HIS FRIENDS ARE SICK OR HURT" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I'm sure the little squirt will be okay" Undyne pointed out "I bet she's a little fighter." After Alphys, Sans and Papyrus had left , Savannah sat by Frisk's bedside, refusing to leave her, she wanted to be there for her for when she wakes up. She had made herself a makeshift bed on the floor as there was no room for two People on the bed.

"Hey if you're not busy I could fix us some spaghetti or something" Undyne suggested "I've been teaching Papyrus how to cook spaghetti, he's not got the hang of it quite yet but he's improving more each time."

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry" Savannah politely replied, she was too concerned for Frisk and didn't really feel like eating anything right now "I think I'm gonna stay with my sister."

"Okay but if you need anything kid, I'll be in the kitchen" Undyne replied before leaving the room and after she left, Savannah sat on the edge of the bed and took Frisk's tiny hand in hers.

"I'll be right here Frisk" she whispered to the unconscious girl "I'm not going anywhere." Savannah stroked her little sister's hair and then lied down in her makeshift bed that she had made on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours had passed by and Savannah was awoken by a small tired voice that was calling out to her.

"S-savannah?" Savannah slowly sat up to see that Frisk was now awake and looking right at her, she was still pretty pale but she was now awake and a small smile crept across her face.

"Frisk, you're awake" Savannah said in relief, sitting on the bed "how are you?"

"I feel like I just woken up from a big nap but my leg hurts a little" Frisk replied before looking around "where are we, I wasn't here before."

"Can you remember anything before you woke up?" Savannah asked.

"I was running, the person in the metal suit that was throwing the spears was chasing me and I got hit in my leg by one of them before I fell into this place with lots of water and I think Flowey showed up again but I can't remember much after that, everything seems fuzzy" Frisk replied "did you find me?"

"Yeah but I kind of didn't find you by myself" Savannah replied as the door flew open making Frisk flinch and Undyne walked in and when she saw that Frisk was awake,a huge grin spread across her face.

"Good morning little punk, we was wondering when you we're going to wake up" she stated as she walked towards Frisk who was looking at Undyne with a confused expression.

"You seem familiar" the injured six year old implied "who are you?"

"I'm the person who decided to save your life, after I found out that you and your sister are not as bad as I thought all humans were" Undyne replied before extending her hand out towards Frisk "the name's Undyne kid."


	13. Cooking lessons

As soon as Undyne introduced herself, a look of fear spread across Frisk's pale face as she began to remember what had happened before she passed out from her injury and immediately clung to Savannah's arm, burying her face in the older girl's arm.

"It's okay, she's not going to try and kill us now" Savannah reassured her "she knows that we didn't come down here to hurt anyone."

"Your sister's right, if I still wanted to kill you I probably would have done it when you were lying injured and unconscious in the garbage dump, not bring you back here to my home so that you could recover" Undyne explained and with a little hesitation, Frisk slowly released her grip on Savannah and looked at Undyne with a curious but still nervous at expression, confused as to why one moment she was chasing after her and Savannah and now she had brought them back to her place to recover from the injury that she had inflicted.

"Are you really not going to kill us now?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Kid, if I still wanted to kill you and your sister, I would have done so by now" Undyne replied as the small girl laying on the bed continued to look at her, curiously tilting her head to the side "why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't look as scary as you did when you had your armour on" Frisk implied "you look like a fishy." Savannah snorted with laughter as Undyne appeared to look annoyed at first but the way this little human child had referred to her looking like a fish was pretty adorable.

"So, how's the leg squirt?" she asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Still hurts a little" the little girl replied "was it bad when you found me?"

"Pretty bad" Savannah replied "you were unconscious and you did lose a little blood but we brought you back here and fixed you up, do you think you'll be able to walk on it?"

"I'll give it a try" Frisk said as she slowly sat up, swung her feet over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, only for a searing pain to shoot through her injured leg and the six year old yelped and crumpled to the ground.

"I don't think you're ready to be walking around just yet little punk" Undyne implied as Savannah helped her sister back onto the bed "you should take it easy for a little bit until it doesn't hurt so much to walk on." Frisk nodded and layed back down, her face still contorted with pain from when she tried to walk on her injured leg.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all" Savannah said as she hugged the younger girl who was beginning to whimper in pain before sobbing "hey don't cry, I'm sure it'll heal up soon, you just need to rest it a little more."

"My leg isn't going to drop off is it?" Frisk asked, wiping her eyes and her both Savannah and Undyne couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's remark, she was just too adorable.

"Well if it does then I'm sure I can super glue it back on" Undyne replied trying to amuse the small child who gave a small smile in response "but seriously, you should rest that leg of yours until you can walk around on it without it hurting you."

"Kay" the little girl replied before falling asleep and she remained bedridden for the next couple of days until she was able to walk around again, she had a slight limp but it no longer hurt when she put her weight on it.

"Let's have a look then" Undyne said as she sat Frisk down on a chair in the kitchen before pulling her leggings up to check her injury which was still bandaged up with a bruise just visible underneath "well, that seems to be looking a little better, a little bruised though but it seems to be healing pretty nicely."

"You know it's weird" Savannah implied as she walked over "one minute you where chasing Frisk up on the bridge area and she gets hurt by one of those spears that you were throwing at her and now you're making sure she's okay."

"Well why not?" Undyne replied with a huge grin and ruffling Frisk's hair "ever since you told me that you both didn't come down here to cause destruction to all of monster kind, I've decided that not all humans are as bad as I thought they would be and besides, me and the little punk have been getting along famously."

"Well don't expect an Eleven year old and a Six year old to cause destruction to all of monster kind" Savannah joked "so can I ask you something, what do you do in your spare time when you ain't going around hunting for humans that fall down here?"

"Well I give cooking lessons, I'm currently teaching Papyrus how to cook Spaghetti" Undyne replied "hey, speaking of Papyrus and cooking lessons, he's supposed to be having his right now." Frisk looked around to see that she was right, Papyrus was no where to be seen.

"So, what are you going to do then if he isn't here then?" Savannah asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Undyne replied before letting out her traditional battle cry and leaping up into the air, onto the kitchen counter "you two punks will have to do it for him, I'm sure this activity will make all three of us become besties no doubt because nothing has brought me and Papyrus closer together than cooking, so, are you two little punks ready?" before both girls got a chance to react, Undyne leaped from the counter to the floor, picked up Frisk, held the girl under her harm and leaped across the kitchen, landing in front of the kitchen counter as Savannah ran over to make sure that Frisk was okay and to her surprise, her little seemed rather amused.

"Do that again, that was fun" the six year old piped up.

"Not right now squirt, we got spaghetti to be making" Undyne told the small girl "now we'll be making spaghetti, not that tacky stuff you get in a tin, that's not even real spaghetti." After the three of them gathered up the ingredients and put them up all in the pan on the stove, Undyne asked the two sisters which one wanted to stir the contents.

"I do, I do" Frisk yelled bopping up and down and waving her hand in the air, like a kid would do in a classroom when the teacher was wanting volunteers for an activity.

"Okay little punk, stir them ingredients with all you got" Undyne yelled but before Frisk got a chance to take hold of the spoon, Savannah stopped her.

"Frisk what are you doing, you know Mom and dad don't like you going near hot ovens or pans" the older girl said sternly "you should let me do it." Reluctantly, Frisk nodded and allowed her older sister to take over her job and Savannah began to stir the ingredients as both Frisk and Undyne cheered her on, Undyne egging her on to stir faster.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Savannah replied as she spun the contents round and round as fast as she could possibly go but Undyne groaned in frustation before a blue spear materialised in mid air and began stirring the contents, crushing the pan in the process.

"Wow, cool method" Savannah replied.

"Now turn up the heat on the stove, you'll need to turn the switch to the right because that's the only way it goes" Undyne told Savannah and with a nod, the Eleven year old girl did exactly just that with Undyne telling her to turn it up further and further but she had turned up to high and the stove caught fire and wasn't long until the entire room was up in flames.

"Savannah, look at what you did" Frisk said in a stern manner, hands on her hips "you made a fire."

"Welp, looks like that didn't go as well as I thought" Undyne stated "guess i'm no good at this whole friendship thing, now my house is in shambles."

"Who cares, it was kind of fun anyway" Savannah replied "even if we didn't get to cook anything and made a whole mess up of things."

"yeah I guess you're right there punk" Undyne said, ruffling Savannah's hair "but now is not to time to be standing around here chin wagging, we need to get out of this flaming house." As the heat from the fire grew intense, the three of them made a dash for the front door, Undyne carrying Frisk under her arm as she was still unable to move quick enough with her injured leg and as soon as they made it outside, the entire house was now up in flames.

"Awesome, we made it out just in time" Undyne said as she set Frisk down on the ground.

"Where will you live now if your house is on fire?" Frisk asked, unaware that vines where slowly wrapping themselves round her ankles "and I think Savannah should be ashamed of herself, she made it be on fire." Undyne couldn't help but snicker at this tiny Six year old child who was giving her older sister a stern look whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"It was an accident" Savannah replied as both she and Undyne couldn't help but laugh at Frisk acting stern "and stop acting like that, you're a Six year old girl, not a head mistress." Frisk remained in this position for a few more minutes, her eyes narrowing, unaware that both her ankles were tied together by vines and just as she was about to playfully lecture her older sister about the fire incident, she felt a sharp shooting pain in her injured leg which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Frisk, what's the matter?" Savannah asked as she turned to face the little girl only to notice the green vines wrapped around her ankles, tying them together "oh no, oh crap." Undyne had also noticed that the youngest had vines tied around her ankles and she slowly approached with a small pocket knife, warning Frisk no to move.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked before looking down at her feet only to find the vines wrapped around her ankles and with a small whimper, she looked back up, trembling with her eyes focused on her sister, her voice now trembling "S-savannah."

"Now you just hold on there squirt" Undyne said "I'll get those vines of you in just a second." Undyne began to make her way towards Frisk who was now trembling with fear but before she got a chance to reach her, the Six year old was pulled into the ground, screaming and vanishing from sight.


	14. Flowey's plan

"FRISK" Savannah screamed as she watched her little sister being pulled into the ground and vanishing completely, the older girl running over to the spot where she had just been standing and desperately digging at the spot, but Frisk had completely disappeared and knowing that she was no longer there, Savannah gave up.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" a confused Undyne questioned "the kid was just standing there with those damn vines wrapped around her ankles and they just pulled her into the ground." Savannah didn't say anything, she stood with her back to Undyne, clenching her fists as she tried to get her head around what had just happened, one minute Frisk was standing there, pretending to lecture her and then the next she had vines tied around her ankles and was dragged into the soil and she had a feeling who was responsible for Frisk suddenly disappearing, that damn Flower, the one that had been following them around, thinking that Frisk was some other kid named Chara. After finally composing herself, Savannah turned around and looked at Undyne with a look of seriousness on her face.

"I have to find my sister" she told her " she's got to be in the underground somewhere, but what should I do?"

"Well first things first, we need to head over to snowdin and go see Sans and papyrus" Undyne explained "Once we get there, we'll tell them everything, they may be able to help out."

"I hope so because" Savannah replied with a sigh "I don't think I'll be able to find her on my own and I need to find her, Frisk's not just my little sister, she's my friend plus, she's really young and vulnerable, I'd hate the thought of her being out there, all alone and scared."

"Well the longer we stand around here, the longer she'll be lost out there so come on" Undyne said, grabbing Savannah by the hand and sprinting through the caverns, pulling Savannah along until they reached a boat on the river side which was being operated by a figure in a dark cloak.

"Tra la la la, I am the riverman" it spoke in a deep echoey voice which sent shivers down Savannah's spine "or is it the riverwoman, it doesn't really matter, so, where are we heading today?"

"Snowdin on the double" Undyne said as she climbed into the boat, Savannah following behind "there's a little human kid lost out there and this human right here is there sister and she needs to find her so get to it."

"Okay, you better hold on to your hats" the river person spoke in the same deep echoey voice before the boat began flying towards Snowdin." Meanwhile, Frisk screamed as she was pulled through an underground tunnel that apparently had already been dug with mud and dirt, eyes squeezed shut so that no mud or dirt would get in her eyes.

"SAVANNAH" she squealed as she was dragged through the underground tunnel at a frightening speed before coming to a sudden halt and the girl pulled herself up, emerging from the soil before slowly standing up but being dragged by her ankles had made the injury to her leg filled with pain so she sat down on the ground and began brushing all the dirt off herself before looking around to find herself in some cave somewhere and in shock from what had just happened and the pain from her leg injury, the little girl passed out.

(a few moments later)

"Hey, wakey wakey" She didn't know how long she had been passed out but Frisk felt something poking her in the face which brought her back to her senses "aww come on, you can't sleep now, we've got some unfinished business to do" with a small groan, Frisk slowly opened her eyes and could just make out something looming over her, smiling "there we go, rise and shine Chara" her vision slowly came into focus and the first thing she saw was none other than Flowey "Howdy." With a startled gasp, Frisk sat up and backed away, sitting against the cave wall with her knees pulled up to her chin as Flowey smiled evily and disappeared into the ground before popping back up again right next to the terrified little girl.

"Get away from me" Frisk yelled, swiping at him with her hand as he ducked out of the way before chuckling at her shaking form.

"Come on now, don't be like that" he cooed as Frisk shuffled further away from him "I'm your best friend Chara, I wouldn't hurt you, I only want to help you get your memories back."

"My name's Frisk you poop face" Frisk replied with a mixture of fear and annoyance, clenching her tiny fists "not Chara, Frisk."

"Well that's what you may think now but once I carry out my plan and reset this whole timeline, then I'm sure you'll remember and maybe go back to your real age too" Flowey explained as Frisk continued to glare at him whilst shaking with fear at the same time "although I'm still puzzled at how you managed to end up this young, I believe someone messed up the timeline and you've become younger than your real age." Frisk was getting scared now, she was separated from Savannah, the only person she had been relying on ever since they both fell into the underground and now she was somewhere in the Underground that she didn't even know with a psychotic talking plant that believed she was somebody else. Despite her injured leg still hurting her a little, Frisk slowly stood up and began making her way towards the entrance but a vine wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" Flowey taunted as he put his face up close to Frisks, wearing a sinister expression "are you leaving your best friend behind, that's not very nice now is it. It's almost like you don't want me to help you get your memories back."

"SAVANNAH" Frisk cried out "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You know you should be grateful that i'm going to help you out here" he replied, ignoring the little girl's screams "I reckon that you wouldn't be able to do this on your own, that's why me and you are going to carry out this plan together, me and you are going to reset this stinking timeline that we're in now and then you'll go back to the way you were before, you'll no longer be this weak little six year old that you've somehow become."

"But I am Six years old" Frisk replied, her throat now sore from screaming "and I don't want to be part of you stinky plan, I want my sister, I want Savannah, SAVANNAH, SAVANNAH. HELP ME."

"Don't do that" Flowey said with a wince before covering the screaming child's mouth with vines to silence her "you know for such a little thing, you sure don't half scream." After making sure that Frisk wasn't going to scream again, Flowey removed the vines from her mouth but she still looked at him with fear and not knowing what to do, if she tried to get away again, he would only just grab her with his vines again and she couldn't exactly call for help.

"Why did you do that anyway, drag me through the soil like that?" the little girl questioned as Flowey simply chuckled at her annoyed and confused expression.

"How else would I've been able to get you on your own to discuss the plan Chara" he replied as the little girl glared at him "with that older brat being in the way we wouldn't have been able to carry out the plan, so I had to do something to get you away from her, it was her that was keeping us apart Chara, but now that I've managed to get you away from that interfering brat you believe is your sister, we can finally reset the timeline, you'll go back to the way you used to be, it'll be just like old times." At that moment, Frisk knew that she wasn't going to get out of this but she had to think of a way to find Savannah and put an end to whatever Flowey had planned for her and the only thing she could do was to simply play along with this so called plan he had in store and pretend to be a part of it.

"Okay let's do it then" she implied as she slowly stood up, her leg still a little sore from being dragged through the soil "if I am this Chara person that you claim me to be then let's go ahead with the plan."

"Now that's more like it" Flowey replied "and I promise you Chara, everything will be alright again once we go ahead with the plan. So, where do you reckon we should go first?" Knowing that she and Savannah had planned on going to the Monster capital where the barrier to the human world was located, Frisk thought it would be a good idea to go there first, knowing that Savannah would probably be there too then she could reunite with her and put a stop to Flowey's plan once and for all.


End file.
